Saiyajin Gamer
by Daisuke SSJ
Summary: yo morí de una forma estúpida, luego por un estúpido dios caprichoso fui mandado a un mundo de guerras, aunque admito que... me alegro
1. Chapter 1

**-Plano Dimensional externo-**

 **"Demonios estoy aburrido de nuevo,"** estas fueron las palabras de un joven de cabello negro, ojos negros, entre 18 y 20 años, con una cola de mono enrollada en su cintura, este chico estaba observando una esfera de cristal del tamaño de una pelota de futbol mientras estaba acostado en un sofa con la cabeza hacia abajo y los pies apuntando al aire.

 **"Que podria hacer ahora?...tal vez un cambio en un universo de naruto?... no, tal vez en otra ocasion... ya se, tal vez cambie la historia en el mundo de dragon ball haciendo a freezer mujer y que este enamorada de goku... no que asco jaja, casi vomito jajaja"** el chico siguio pensando que hacer por unos momentos hasta que se sento bien en el sofa y puso atencion en la esfera de cristal.

 **"Ya se que hare jaja..."** hablo el Dios de los multiversos.

 **-la Tierra de uno de los tantos multiversos-**

Vemos a un chico caminando por la calle, con 1 metro y 70 centimetros de altura, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color. El chico estaba entre los 17 y 18 años. Se encontraba escuchando musica con los audifonos puestos mientras revisaba su celular.

 **"Ho diablos no puedo creer que #17 en realidad no hubiera muerto, me tomo por sorpresa."** Puede parecer raro pero este chico le gusta hablar solo, lo hace incluso sin darse cuenta.

 **"Demonios soy tan tonto olvide mi billetera en casa"** el chico se palmeo la frente al darse cuenta de que habia dejado su billetera en casa y se devolvio corriendo para recuperarla, lastima que olvido que llevaba los audifonos en su maximo volumen y al cruzar la calle corriendo no escucho la bosina del autobus que lo arrollo.

 **Xxxxx**

 **"Q-que demonios, me duele mucho la cabeza, donde estoy?"** El chico se desperto tocandose su cabeza y miro a su alrededor al estar en un gran espacio blanco con solo un sofa y una esfera sobre una mesa.

 **"Como decirlo chico... moriste por idiota"** Dijo Daisuke quie aparecio de repente frente a el joven.

 **"Q-que demonios, me asustaste, que eres? Y por que dices que estoy muerto?"** El chico tenia un poco de miedo devia admitirlo.

 **"Oye que te asustaras no es mi culpa cobarde, respondiendo tus preguntas... que soy?... soy el dios supremo de los multiversos... por que digo que estas muerto?... pues por que moriste idiota."** Daisuke explico las cosas, lo ultimo con una cara muy simple.

 **"Dios de los multiversos? Que es esto? un manga? o algun tipo de fanfic malo de alguien que no tiene amigos?"** Dijo el chico entre rabia y burla.

 **"Calmate imbecil, todo es cierto, se que estas pensando 'y que pasa con mi dios', y si existe solo que el es el dios de tu universo, y yo soy muy superior... y mas guapo no lo crees?"** Daisuke explico un poco las cosas y se auto alago.

 **"Valla dios, tal vez dios del ego"** susurro el chico **"pero dime si estoy muerto por que estoy aqui no deberia estar en el cielo de mi universo o algo asi?"** Pregunto el chico.

 **"La verdad estarias ayi si yo no estubiera aburrido, estoy aburrido y se me ocurrio algo que es muy popular en tu mundo... viaje a otro mundo al estilo gamer"** hablo daisuke haciendo aparecer estrellas alrededor de el cuando hablo sobre el viaje al otro mundo.

 **"E-enserio?... se que mi vida no es muy entretenida pero aunque no tengo amigos habia una chica linda que viv-"** el joven estaba hablando hasta que...

 **"Ella no te ama, ni te amara y esta embarazada de su primo"** hablo daisuke interupiemdolo.

 **"Pero que mierda!"** El chico grito molesto.

 **"Mira chico te estoy haciendo un favor, eres huerfano, no tienes amigos ni novia, iras a un lugar mejor."** Dijo Daisuke.

 **"Tienes razon, pero por que yo?"** Pregunto el joven.

 **"Te escogi al azar entre los fans de dragon ball, mira te explicare, soy el dios supremo de los multiversos puedo hacer lo que quiera, ahora estoy aburrido asi que decidi mandarte al mundo de dragon ball, y que me entretengas con lo que sea que hagas"**

 **"Muy bien entiendo, almenos voy a un universo que conozco, dime como seran las cosas?"** Pregunto el chico.

 **"En segundos lo sabras hasta pronto jajaja"** daisuke se despidio y desaparecio para dejar al chico solo.

 **Pov prota** :

Ahora muy bien entendi las cosas, entendi que este dios es un cabron que hace lo que le de la gana pero eso me beneficia, saben siempre soñe con ir al mundo de dragon ball, ahora debo esperar a que todo empiece.

Frente a mi aparecio una barra azul de notificacion.

 **Bienvenido al sistema gamer, este sistema a sido puesto en tu alma y te ayudara al lugar a donde iras por que asi lo desea Daisuke-sama.**

Muy bien asi que se llama Daisuke es bueno saberlo. Y ahora que suscedera.

 **Escoja su raza por favor.**

Wow salio una especie de pantalla gigante frente a mi con nombres y imagenes de cada raza, veamos los mas destacados, Ummm raza Namekiana, me atrae la idea de poder regenerar mis partes y de no necesitar comida solo agua, aunque me da asco lo de vomitar huevos,... veamos raza Majin, Hoooo esta seria genial, tendria un gran poder desde el comienzo, la capacidad de regeneracion a nivel celular, absorbcion suena genial pero veamos otras opciones... Androide, wow no pense que estubiera esta opcion, me atrae mucho esto, tener poder infinito y nunca cansarme muy genial, veamos que mas hay... BioAndroide... Changlong ooo me intereza esa pero pues ya lo decidi, y la verdad es que lo tenia en mente desde el comienzo y es la raza saiyajin, escogi la raza saiyajin y la pantalla desaparecio y reaparecion una un poco mas pequeña.

 **Eliga su fecha de nacimiento por favor**

 **Año 553**

 **Llegada de los saiyajins al planeta plant**

 **Año 704**

 **Nacimiento de Bardack padre de goku**

 **Entre los años 720-730**

 **Los Saiyanjins se unen y comienzan la guerra contra los Tsufurujin por el control del planeta. Los tsufurujin son abrumados por los Saiyajins. Muere el Dr. Raichi. Los Tsufurujin son completamente destruidos por los Saiyajins. Luego de tomar el control cambian el nombre del Planeta Plant a Planeta Vegeta.**

 **Año 732**

 **Nace Vegeta**

 **Año 737**

 **Nace Kakarotto (Son Gokū).Los planetas Vegeta,Kanassa y Meat son conquistados completamente. La rebelión del Rey Vegeta causa un enfrentamiento con Freezer, pero este termina derrotándolo. Freezer comienza una guerra contra los Saiyajins, entre estos Saiyajins se encuentra el padre de Gokū, Bardack. El planeta Vegeta es destruido por Freezer. Gokū escapa del planeta Vegeta y llega a la tierra.**

Habian mas obciones pero eran inservibles estas eran las mejores, ahora en que fecha deberia nacer, las primeras son estupidas me perderia lo mejor, la fecha del nacimiento de vegeta es tentador pero no quiero estar bajo el mando de freezer. Luego de pensar un rato decidi escoger la fecha del nacimiento de goku.

Luego aparecio otra notificacion.

 **Escoja y ajuste su apariencia y nombre por favor** :

Luego de un rato escogí un rostro similar al de Gohan con un cabello negro que se dirige hacia la espalda y un gran mechón en la frente también agregue una cola de color negro y use el nombre de ese Dios Daisuke.

 **Por favor escoja sus atributos tienes 4 puntos de atributo, cada 10 niveles obtendras un punto de atributo. Estos son los siguientes atributos disponibles.**

 **Saiyajin de clase alta: Naces con un poder que te clasifica como un guerrero de clase alta y te da paso a una vida de noblesa.**

 **Prodigio: Eres un prodigio nunca antes visto, tienes una talento ecepcional y aprendes el doble de rapido del resto de saiyajins.**

 **Bañado en zenkais: Fuiste procreado durante una noche de luna llena y en modo ozaru, tus zenkais son interminables y causan mayor aumento de poder.**

 **Control de tu mente: Puedes controlar el estado ozaru con una increible facilidad.**

 **Golpes de acero:Naces con una fuerza increible y tu fuerza aumenta un 10% por cada nivel.**

 **Ki poderoso: tus ataques de ki son mayor a la de muchos prodigios, aumento de ki 10% por cada nivel**

Habian muchos mas atributos pero no llamaron mi atencion asi que elegi los primeros 4, estube un rato aprendiendo todo sobre el sistema de juego, hay 6 estadísticas estas son.

 **fuerza: STR representa el poder físico de una persona. Se usa para determinar qué tan fuertes son y qué tan duro golpean.**

 **Destreza: DEX representa la agilidad física de una persona. Se usa para determinar las habilidades motoras finas, el tiempo de reacción y la velocidad.**

 **Inteligencia: INT que representa qué tan inteligente es un personaje. Se usa para mostrar cuán capacitada es una persona, qué tan rápido aprenden, cuántos idiomas pueden hablar, etc.**

 **Sabiduría: WIS representa la intuición de una persona y la inteligencia de la calle. Se usa para determinar la percepción del personaje, la fuerza de voluntad y las habilidades de toma de decisiones.**

 **Ki: La cantidad de energía que posees, no se confuda no significa tu nivel de poder.**

 **Hp: La cantidad de salud que posees, si llega a 0 habra GAME OVER.**

Luego de aprender eso decidí comenzar el juego.

...

Me desperté y estaba en una especie de pod para bebés, mire hacia los lados y a mi lado vi a un bebé que reconoci inmediatamente **"Es Goku, no me la creo que genial"** Mientras lo observaba por unos segundos apareció una ventana frente a mi.

 **Tras hacer una acción especial has creado la habilidad "Observar".**

Muy bien sabía que eso pasaría, ahora quiero ver su estado.

 **Nombre: Kakarotto**

 **Raza: Saiyajin**

 **Edad: Recién nacido**

 **Titulo: Saiyajin de clase baja**

 **Nivel: 0**

 **Hp: 100/100**

 **Ki: 3/3**

 **Str: 3**

 **Dex: 2**

 **Int: 1**

 **Wis: 1**

 **Nivel de poder: 2**

 **Kakarotto es un Saiyajin de clase baja, con uno de los poderes más bajos de poder entre los Saiyajin desde la llegada de freezer, hijo menor de Bardack y Gine, sus hermanos mayores son Raditz y Daisuke.**

...

Como que hermano de Daisuke? Que demonios pasa, veré mi estado.

 **Nombre: Daisuke**

 **Raza: Saiyajin**

 **Edad: Casi un año**

 **Título: El Gamer/ Saiyajin de clase alta**

 **Nivel: 0**

 **Hp: 1000/1000**

 **Ki: 700/700**

 **Str: 10**

 **Dex: 4**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Nivel de poder: 500**

 **Daisuke es el segundo hijo de Bardack(no es hijo de Gine), hermano menor de Raditz y hermano mayor de Kakarotto por unos meses, es un guerrero de clase alta siendo sólo opacado por el príncipe Vegeta, no ha sido enviado a conquistar planetas por que al ser un guerrero de clase alta no han encontrado un planeta digno para el.**

Woo eso no me lo esperaba, escuche llorar a Goku, y me di cuenta que a mi lado había un bebé que se estaba molestando por eso. Lo voltee a mirar y me asusté por lo que vi.

 **Nombre: Broly**

 **Raza: Saiyajin**

 **Edad: Recién nacido**

 **Titulo: Super Saiyajin Legendario**

 **Nivel: 0**

 **Hp: 20.000/20.000**

 **Ki: 15.000/15.000**

 **Str: 40**

 **Dex: 4**

 **Int: 2**

 **Wis: 0**

 **Nivel de poder: 10.000**

 **Broly es el hijo de paragus y el Saiyajin más poderoso jamás nacido en siglos, es el super Saiyajin de la leyenda, su débil Wis lo hace susceptible a los traumas.**

De inmediato busque la manera de calmar a Kakarotto, resulta que si froto mi cola con su cara se calma y comienza a jugar con ella, aunque esto duele me ayuda como entrenamiento, aunque volviendo a lo de Broly, el será un problema, tal vez el resto de películas también dentren en este mundo. Debo fortalecerme.

Pronto me di cuenta de que alguien entró corriendo a la sala de cuidados. Era Bardack... Mi padre.

 **"Daisuke y Kakarotto mis dos hijos, un clase alta y un clase baja, ustedes vengaran a nuestra raza, estoy seguro que mi raza no creerá que freezer nos traicionó así que los voy a enviar lejos de este lugar"** , luego Bardack nos tomó a mi y a Kakarotto y nos puso en la nave que estaba con mi nombre, una nave de clase alta, y puso unas coordenadas.

 **"Los enviaré a la tierra, son las únicas coordenadas que se que están lejos de las manos de freezer, ustedes vengaran a nuestra raza"** luego apretó unos botones y la cápsula se cerró y despegó, que raro pensé que Bardack avisaria al resto de Saiyajins, bueno tal vez ese Dios tuvo que ver con esto.

Bueno tengo unos meses antes de llegar a la tierra, puedo usarlos para aprender más cosas de este juego... luego de unos segundos escuche una gran explosión, adiós planeta Vegeta.

 **Palabras del autor:**

 **Bueno chicos que les parece este fic? Espero le den una oportunidad, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia pueden decírmelo en los review, apreciará si dejan su review, Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo anterior:**

Bueno tengo unos meses antes de llegar a la tierra, puedo usarlos para aprender más cosas de este juego... luego de unos segundos escuche una gran explosión, adiós planeta Vegeta.

 **Capítulo actual:**

Hoy estuve viendo más cosas en el menú del juego y encontré algo que me emociono demasiado, encontré una tienda de habilidades, y al parecer por cada nivel que subo recibo 2 tipos de puntos.

Uno de los tipos de puntos que recibo se llaman puntos Z, estos se consiguen subiendo de nivel y en algunas misiones, con estos puntos Z puedo comprar las habilidades en la tienda.

El otro tipo de puntos son los puntos normales para mejorar mis estadísticas, aunque mis estadísticas mejorarán con entrenamiento puedo escoger esos puntos para mejorar unas estadísticas más que otras o sólo mejorarlas más.

Las habilidades se pueden conseguir de tres formas, la más fácil sería comprarlas en la tienda, otra sería aprenderlas con esfuerzo y entrenamiento y la última sería creando las habilidades.

También aprendí que cada habilidad cuenta con niveles el nivel máximo de cada habilidad es 10, al llegar a ese nivel puede evolucionar la habilidad o crearse una habilidad diferente.

También existe un sistema de imagen ante las personas, Lo que quiero decir es lo que sienten o piensan las personas por mi, Por ejemplo Kakarotto siente cariño por mi.

Estos son los niveles en ese sistema.

 **Odio: si pudiera te mataría**

 **Molestia: te tiene odio pero no intentará nada contra ti**

 **Indiferencia: No le importas en lo absoluto**

 **Amistad: Son personas que te quieren y te consideran su amigo.**

 **Cariño: Aquellos que sacrificaran todo por tu bienestar.**

 **Amor: Sentimiento que se explica sólo con su nombre.**

 **Adulacion: tus fanáticos que creen en ti sobre todo, harán lo que les pidas.**

Luego de revisar un rato más las cosas sentí sueño y me quedé dormido.

 **Xxxx**

Al despertar quise ver mi estado, atributos y habilidades.

 **Nombre: Daisuke**

 **Raza: Saiyajin**

 **Edad: Casi un año**

 **Título: El Gamer/ Saiyajin de clase alta**

 **Nivel: 0**

 **EXP: 10/ 100**

 **Hp: 1000/1000**

 **Ki: 700/700**

 **Str: 10**

 **Dex: 4**

 **Int: 10**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Nivel de poder: 500**

 **Daisuke es el segundo hijo de Bardack(no es hijo de Gine, se desconoce quien es su madre por ahora.), hermano menor de Raditz y hermano mayor de Kakarotto por unos meses, es un guerrero de clase alta siendo sólo opacado por el príncipe Vegeta, fue enviado a la tierra junto con Kakarotto por su padre antes de la destrucción de su planeta.**

 **Atributos:**

 **Saiyajin de clase alta: Naces con un poder que te clasifica como un guerrero de clase alta y te da paso a una vida de noblesa.**

 **Prodigio: Eres un prodigio nunca antes visto, tienes una talento ecepcional y aprendes el doble de rapido del resto de saiyajins.**

 **Bañado en zenkais: Fuiste procreado durante una noche de luna llena y en modo ozaru, tus zenkais son interminablesy causan mayor aumento de poder.**

 **Control de tu mente: Puedes controlar el estado ozaru con una increible facilidad.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Observar: Nvl 1**

 **Mente Gamer: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Cuerpo Gamer: Nvl 10 Max.**

Hay una descripción de las habilidades pero no es de importancia, les diré que la mente Gamer me hace poder tomar calma en momentos de angustia y me ayuda a contrarrestar cosas como el miedo o la manipulación mental, el cuerpo Gamer me da la posibilidad de recuperar mi salud luego de dormir en cualquier lugar.

Luego de ver eso quise crear una nueva habilidad y esa sería importante para el resto de mi vida.

Pase mi cola por el rostro del dormido Kakarotto, este se despertó pero antes de que comenzase a llorar observó mi cola y comenzó a jugar con ella apretandola y mordiendola.

Demonios, enserio duele mucho, y me hace sentir muy débil, pero quiero estar preparado para cuando llegue a la tierra.

 **Xxxx**

Luego de hacer esto por unas horas apareció una notificación frente a mi.

 **Felicidades! Por hacer una acción especial has obtenido la habilidad "La cola no es mi debilidad" Nvl 1.**

De inmediato mire las especificaciones de la habilidad aunque sabía sobre que era.

 **La cola no es mi debilidad: Con esta habilidad tu cola dejará de ser tu punto débil, al ser sólo nivel uno el dolor y agotamiento sólo disminuirá un poco.**

Bueno esto hace un poco más soportable el dolor es verdad, pero en nivel 1 es insignificante cuando llegue a la tierra debe ser un nivel máximo, ya que no puedo hacer más entrenamiento por mi cuerpo de bebé ese será mi entrenamiento y haré lo mismo con la cola de Kakarotto.

Y también quiero aprender a hablar, por lo menos quiero saber decir mi nombre y el de mi hermano.

Este es un secreto pero siempre soñé con que Goku se llamará Kakarotto y que no fuera tan tonto, no es que odie a Goku, pero me llama la atención que se comporte más como un Saiyajin, haré que Kakarotto no se golpee la cabeza, pero también lo haré una buena persona, como un Saiyajin pero bueno.

 **6 meses después**

 **Felicidades este es tu primer cumpleaños y el día en que comienza el modo historia, por ser tu cumpleaños se te ha dado la oportunidad de regalar un punto de atributo a quien desees.**

Que? No esperaba esto, pero es perfecto, le daré un atributo a Kakarotto.

 **Has seleccionado a Kakarotto, cuál punto de atributo le darás?, no importa cuál le des, no perderás ninguno de los tuyos.**

Bueno me gustaría hacer de el un clase alta pero, lo más importan es hacer que sea capaz de controlar el modo ozaru.

 **Has seleccionado "control de tu mente", estas seguro de que este es el atributo que quieres dar?**

 **Si/No**

Seleccione si, muy bien ahora les contaré lo que pasó en estos 6 meses, como me lo propuse lleve mi habilidad y la de Kakarotto **"La cola no es mi debilidad** " a un nivel máximo, igual aprendí a decir 1 oracion aunque es vaga es entendible, al parecer el atributo **"Prodigio"** funciona en muchas cosas. La oracion es la siguiente.

 **"Yo Daisuke, El Kakarotto"**

Creo que con eso el abuelo Gohan no cambiará nuestros nombres.

Estos son nuestros estados

 **Nombre: Daisuke**

 **Raza: Saiyajin**

 **Edad: 1año**

 **Título: El Gamer/ Saiyajin de clase alta**

 **Nivel: 0**

 **EXP: 70/ 100**

 **Hp: 1000/1000**

 **Ki: 700/700**

 **Str: 15**

 **Dex: 5**

 **Int: 11**

 **Wis: 6**

 **Nivel de poder: 502**

 **Daisuke es el segundo hijo de Bardack(no es hijo de Gine, se desconoce quien es su madre por ahora.), hermano menor de Raditz y hermano mayor de Kakarotto por unos meses, es un guerrero de clase alta siendo sólo opacado por el príncipe Vegeta, fue enviado a la tierra junto con Kakarotto por su padre antes de la destrucción de su planeta.**

 **Atributos:**

 **Saiyajin de clase alta: Naces con un poder que te clasifica como un guerrero de clase alta y te da paso a una vida de noblesa.**

 **Prodigio: Eres un prodigio nunca antes visto, tienes una talento ecepcional y aprendes el doble de rapido del resto de saiyajins.**

 **Bañado en zenkais: Fuiste procreado durante una noche de luna llena y en modo ozaru, tus zenkais son interminablesy causan mayor aumento de poder.**

 **Control de tu mente: Puedes controlar el estado ozaru con una increible facilidad.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Observar: Nvl 3**

 **Mente Gamer: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Cuerpo Gamer: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **La cola no es mi debilidad : Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Nombre: Kakarotto**

 **Raza: Saiyajin**

 **Edad: 6 meses**

 **Titulo: Saiyajin de clase baja**

 **Nivel: 0**

 **Hp: 100/100**

 **Ki: 3/3**

 **Str: 4**

 **Dex: 3**

 **Int: 2**

 **Wis: 1**

 **Nivel de poder: 4**

 **Kakarotto es un Saiyajin de clase baja, con uno de los poderes más bajos de poderentre los Saiyajin desde la llegada de freezer, hijo menor de Bardack y Gine, sus hermanos mayores son Raditz y Daisuke.**

 **Atributos:**

 **Control de tu mente.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **La cola no es mi debilidad: Nvl 10 Max.**

Bueno el entrenamiento de la cola aumento el poder de Kakarotto, Lo duplicó de 2 a 4, en mi no hizo mucho efecto.

Pronto me di cuenta de algo, estábamos entrando a la atmósfera de la tierra, mi nueva vida está comenzando justo ahora.

Tras unos segundos la cápsula se abrió y Kakarotto se despertó y comenzó a llorar, Lo deje llorar esperando a que el abuelo Gohan nos encontrará.

Y mientras Kakarotto lloraba yo busque unas cosas en la cápsula mientras me movía con dificultad, encontré una armadura que me gustó mucho, era parecida a las que usa Kyabe del universo 6, pero en un color azul oscuro y con unas botas que llegaban hasta las rodillas aunque todo estaba en tamaño bebé, también busque un scooter color verde, y puse todo junto a mi y Kakarotto con la esperanza de que se lo llevará y me lo pusiera.

Luego de unos minutos apareció el abuelo Gohan y bueno no se que decir sólo que se ve muy amable, el nos recogió y dijo que nos llevaría a su hogar, pero luego nos miro y dijo **-Bueno y cuales serán sus nombres?... tendré que darles unos-** el abuelo se puso a pensar pero yo hablé de inmediato.

 **-Y-yo Daisuke... E-el Ka-Kakarotto-** dije esas palabras un poco nervioso.

 **-Wooo mira que brillante, un niño tan pequeño que puede hablar, dime cuantos años tienes?-** Cuando el abuelo pregunto le levanté 1 dedo en señal de que tenía un año.

 **-Un año eeemm, dime tu eres el mayor?-** Hice un asentimiento con mi cabeza a esa pregunta **-muy bien vamos a casa los educare como si fueran mis nietos, está bien para ti Daisuke?-** de nuevo asenti.

Cuando nos fuimos nos puso a los 2 dentro de su canasta que llevaba en la espalda, aproveche para mirar su estado.

 **Nombre: Son Gohan**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Edad: 79**

 **Titulo: Estudiante Kame**

 **Nivel: 13**

 **EXP: 80/ 100**

 **Hp: 200/200**

 **Ki: 150/150**

 **Str: 20**

 **Dex: 17**

 **Int: 23**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Nivel de poder: 110**

 **Son Gohan es un reconocido artista de artes marciales por todo el mundo, y fue estudiante del proclamado hombre más fuerte del planeta Kame-Senin.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Piedra-Papel-Tijera: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Kamehameha: Nvl 9.**

 **Cuatro Virtudes Tortuga: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Calma Escuela Tortuga: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Puño Loco.: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **1 Semana después**

Todo va muy bien, Kakarotto se comporta mucho mejor de como se dijo en el Anime/Manga gracias a mi presencia, hoy salimos a pasear y pasamos por el barranco donde cayó el Goku de mi universo, pero hice que Kakarotto se concentrará en mi y en mi cola así que no se callo, quiero ver cuál será el desenlace de esto, espero que no sea para mal ...

 **7 años después**

En estos años han pasado cosas muy geniales, llevo 4 años entrenando y Kakarotto 3 años y medio, aunque en mi es menos efectivo el entrenamiento pues soy mucho mas poderoso que el abuelo Gohan y Kakarotto, las cosas han ido Bien, Kakarotto recuerda nuestra raza y su misión, pero dejó de lado eso gracias a mi, le explique que nuestro planeta fue destruido y lo que dijo nuestro padre, el dijo que defendería este planeta y que destruiriamos a freezer juntos.

Al abuelo Gohan le explique que éramos Saiyajins, que alguien había destruido nuestro planeta y que queríamos ser más fuertes para poder proteger este planeta.

El aceptó entrenarnos diciendo que lo haría sólo cuando tuviéramos 3 años cada uno.

Yo y Kakarotto hoy vamos a transformarnos en ozaru por primera vez, le había explicado a Kakarotto que lo haríamos cuando fuéramos más fuertes, el entrenamiento a funcionado mucho para ambos en este tiempo, creo que para cuando comienze la verdadera aventura seremos muy fuertes.

 **"Kakarotto estas listo?, mira la luna tu primero, luego te seguiré, ya estamos alejados de la casa y el abuelo Gohan está lejos por si acaso"** le dije esas palabras a Kakarotto y este miro la luna llena y comenzó a transformarse.

Decidí observar su estado para compararlo.

 **Nombre: Kakarotto**

 **Raza: Saiyajin**

 **Edad: 7 años y medio**

 **Titulo: Saiyajin de clase baja**

 **Nivel: 10**

 **Hp: 500/500**

 **Ki: 500/500**

 **Str: 30**

 **Dex: 28**

 **Int: 15**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Nivel de poder: 200**

 **Kakarotto es un Saiyajin de clase baja, hijo de Bardack, nieto adoptivo de Son Gohan, hermano menor de Daisuke y Raditz.**

 **Atributos:**

 **Control de tu mente.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **La cola no es mi debilidad: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Piedra-Papel-Tijera: Nvl 7**

 **Kamehameha.: Nvl 6**

 **Cuatro Virtudes Tortuga: Nvl 8**

 **Calma Escuela Tortuga: Nvl 5**

 **Puño Loco: Nvl 10 Max**

Luego de unos segundos Kakarotto se transformó completamente en un mono gigante.

 **-Kakarotto tienes el control?-** Le pregunté a Kakarotto un poco preocupado.

 **-Si hermano no te prepcupes, ahora sigues tu-** Dijo Kakarotto con una voz que parecía venir del infierno mismo.

Antes de mirar la luna llena observe su estado.

 **Nombre: Kakarotto(Ozaru)**

 **Raza: Saiyajin**

 **Edad: 7 años y medio**

 **Titulo: Saiyajin de clase baja**

 **Nivel: 10**

 **Hp: 5000/5000**

 **Ki: 5000/5000**

 **Str: 300**

 **Dex: 280**

 **Int: 15**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Nivel de poder: 2.000**

 **Kakarotto es un Saiyajin de clase baja, hijo de Bardack, nieto adoptivo de Son Gohan, hermano menor de Daisuke y Raditz.**

 **Atributos:**

 **Control de tu mente.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **La cola no es mi debilidad: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Piedra-Papel-Tijera: Nvl 7**

 **Kamehameha.: Nvl 6**

 **Cuatro Virtudes Tortuga: Nvl 8**

 **Calma Escuela Tortuga: Nvl 5**

 **Puño loco: Nvl 10 Max.**

Al parecer el estado Ozaru no hace cambios en el nivel de Int y Wis, las otras estadísticas si, incluido el Hp y el Ki, las habilidades siguen en el mismo nivel pero supongo que son 10 veces más poderosas.

Muy bien ahora es mi turno de mirar la luna llena, pero antes veré mi estado.

 **Nombre: Daisuke**

 **Raza: Saiyajin**

 **Edad: 8 años**

 **Título: El Gamer/ Saiyajin de clase alta**

 **Nivel: 9**

 **EXP: 990/ 1.000**

 **Hp: 6.000/6.000**

 **Ki: 5.000/5.000**

 **Str: 70**

 **Dex: 68**

 **Int: 25**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Nivel de poder: 1.200**

 **Puntos para gastar:**

 **Z: 100**

 **Mejora: 0**

 **Daisuke es el segundo hijo de Bardack(no es hijo de Gine, se desconoce quien es su madre por ahora.)y nieto adoptivo de Son Gohan, hermano menor de Raditz y hermano mayor de Kakarotto por unos meses, es un guerrero de clase alta siendo sólo opacado por el príncipe Vegeta, llegó a la tierra junto con Kakarotto tras la destrucción de su planeta.**

 **Atributos:**

 **Saiyajin de clase alta: Naces con un poder que te clasifica como un guerrero de clase alta y te da paso a una vida de noblesa.**

 **Prodigio: Eres un prodigio nunca antes visto, tienes una talento ecepcional y aprendes el doble de rapido del resto de saiyajins.**

 **Bañado en zenkais: Fuiste procreado durante una noche de luna llena y en modo ozaru, tus zenkais son interminablesy causan mayor aumento de poder.**

 **Control de tu mente: Puedes controlar el estado ozaru con una increible facilidad.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Observar: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Mente Gamer: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Cuerpo Gamer: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **La cola no es mi debilidad : Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Piedra-Papel-Tijera: Nvl 9**

 **Kamehameha.: Nvl 9**

 **Cuatro Virtudes Tortuga: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Calma Escuela Tortuga: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Puño loco: Nvl 10 Max.**

Aunque parezca raro no é podido llegar al nivel 10, por que no é tenido ni misiones ni batallas, sólo entrenamiento y eso a llevado mis estadísticas a donde están, creo que hoy llegaré al nivel 10, ya cuento con un poder igual al de Raditz a su llegada, creo que Kakarotto también será más fuerte que Raditz en estos años que quedan.

He estado guardando los puntos Z para comprar una habilidad que vi hace poco, se llama regeneración.

Observe la luna llena y sentí algo que nunca había sentido, mi corazón se sentía como si se quisiera salir de mi pecho, adrenalina corría por cada parte de mi cuerpo y comenzó a crecer cuando termine de crecer abrí mi boca para dar un fuerte rugido.

 **"¡ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARGGGGGGH!"**

 **Felicidades has subido de nivel (10) tienes un punto de atributo para gastar.**

 **Luego observe mi nuevo estado.**

 **Nombre: Daisuke (Ozaru)**

 **Raza: Saiyajin**

 **Edad: 8 años**

 **Título: El Gamer/ Saiyajin de clase alta**

 **Nivel: 10**

 **EXP: 0/ 2.000**

 **Hp: 60.000/60.000**

 **Ki: 50.000/50.000**

 **Str: 700**

 **Dex: 680**

 **Int: 25**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Nivel de poder: 12.000**

 **Puntos para gastar:**

 **Z:100**

 **Mejora: 10**

 **Daisuke es el segundo hijo de Bardack(no es hijo de Gine, se desconoce quien es su madre por ahora.)y nieto adoptivo de Son Gohan, hermano menor de Raditz y hermano mayor de Kakarotto por unos meses, es un guerrero de clase alta siendo sólo opacado por el príncipe Vegeta, llegó a la tierra junto con Kakarotto tras la destrucción de su planeta.**

 **Atributos:**

 **Saiyajin de clase alta: Naces con un poder que te clasifica como un guerrero de clase alta y te da paso a una vida de noblesa.**

 **Prodigio: Eres un prodigio nunca antes visto, tienes una talento ecepcional y aprendes el doble de rapido del resto de saiyajins.**

 **Bañado en zenkais: Fuiste procreado durante una noche de luna llena y en modo ozaru, tus zenkais son interminablesy causan mayor aumento de poder.**

 **Control de tu mente: Puedes controlar el estado ozaru con una increible facilidad.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Observar: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Mente Gamer: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Cuerpo Gamer: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **La cola no es mi debilidad : Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Piedra-Papel-Tijera: Nvl 9**

 **Kamehameha.: Nvl 9**

 **Cuatro Virtudes Tortuga: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Calma Escuela Tortuga: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Puño loco: Nvl 10 Max.**

Wow tengo un poder asombroso soy el ser más poderoso en este planeta, pero quiero ser el más poderoso del universo, tal vez la sangre Saiyajin me afecta un poco.

 **Palabras de autor**

 **Hola chicos que tal están? Espero Bien, bueno estoy feliz de que sabeee20 me dejará un review eso me anima, y también gracias a los que la pusieron en favoritos, espero cada vez haya más personas siguiendo esta historia, este es un capítulo antes de que comienza Dragon ball, también le diré que no recuerdo muy bien Dragon ball así que haré como 5 capítulos de Dragon ball y no más, la historia en si se pone buena en DBZ en adelante, si tienen un consejo o sugerencia pueden decírmelo en los review.**

 **La armadura que usa Daisuke se encuentra en la pagina de Facebook, Kakarotto usa la misma ropa de Goku.**

 **¡SALUDOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo anterior:  
**

Wow tengo un poder asombroso soy el ser más poderoso en este planeta, pero quiero ser el más poderoso del universo, tal vez la sangre Saiyajin me afecta un poco.

 **Capítulo actual:  
**

 **"Muy bien Kakarotto que te parece una pequeña pelea de entrenamiento, pero no podemos usar explosiones de Ki ya que podríamos matar personas o animales por accidente"** Le dije estas palabras a Kakarotto por que tenía unas ganas impresionantes de pelear, la sangre Saiyajin de verdad es impresionante.

 **"Claro hermano, sabes que no puedo negarme a una batalla y menos contra alguien tan poderoso como tu"** Kakarotto dijo esto mientras sostenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como a todo Saiyajin le encantaban las peleas, de inmediato se lanzó contra mi.

Con una velocidad que para su gran tamaño no se pensaría que pudiera alcanzar.

Kakarotto lanzó un gancho derecho hacia mi rostro el cual bloquee fácilmente con mi mano izquierda, rápidamente lanzó un rodillazo hacia mi abdomen con su pierna izquierda, dicho ataque lo bloquee con mi mano libre.

Rápidamente lancé un cabezazo el cual lo golpeó fuertemente en su rostro, lo cual lo hizo retroceder con una mueca de dolor en su cara, aprovechando esos segundo de aturdimiento, lo ataque con una andanada de puñetazos y patadas.

Termine la andanada de golpes clavando mi puño en su estómago, lo que lo hizo escupir una mezcla entre saliva y sangre, antes de que saliera empujado por la fuerza del golpe mi cola sujeto su pierna y lo levanté con mi quinta extremidad, lo lancé hacia el aire donde con un fuerte salto aparecí junto a el dándole un golpe con mis dos puños lo que lo mando en picada hacia el suelo.

 **"Eres fuerte Kakarotto, pero aún debes mejorar mucho, tu ataque es bueno, Pero tus ojos todavía delatan tus movimientos."** Dije eso mientras caía del cielo justo a su lado.

 **"G-gg eres muy fuerte hermano, aunque mi mirada no me traicionara tu podrías derrotarme, aunque gracias por el concejo"** Kakarotto estaba bastante herido ni siquiera se podía levantar, bueno por lo menos esto causara un gran zenkai.

Decidí utilizar mi nuevo punto de atributo, quiero ver que se encuentra ahora.

 **Pubertad adelantada: tu pubertad se adelanta y por consiguiente creces en altura y fuerza, también comenzará a sentir que tus hormonas son más agresivas, las mujeres te comienzan a atraer.**

 **El más veloz: Tu nivel de velocidad se incrementa un 50% más de lo normal por cada subida de nivel.  
**  
 **  
Un genio sin igual: Tu Int recibe +2 por cada subida de nivel, tu Wis recibe +1 cada dos niveles.**

 **Berserker: cuando el Hp es menor al 20% tus estadísticas y poder aumenta un 50% pero tus pensamientos se pueden ver nublados por la furia.**

 **Corazón puro: Tu corazón será encontrado puro por las demás personas.+3 en todas las estadísticas tras una acción de buen corazón.**

Son buenos atributos, El Berserker sería bueno en situaciones de peligro, como en las sagas de Z y súper.

Corazón puro sería bueno, pero no me convence mucho, elegí pubertad adelantada pues mi cuerpo es pequeño al igual que el de Kakarotto, quiero crecer un poco.

 **Has seleccionado pubertad adelantada: todas tus estadísticas aumentan en +5 y tu nivel de poder se eleva por consiguiente.**

Genial.

 **4 años y medio después.**

 **1 de septiembre.  
**

Han pasado 12 años desde que reencarne en este mundo, muchas cosas han pasado, aunque estoy un poco molestó, mi poder de pelea a aumentado a paso lento, pues no tengo con quien llevar mi poder al máximo, no puedo negar que las peleas y entrenamientos con Kakarotto me han beneficiado, hablando de Kakarotto se ha vuelto muy fuerte, creo que he cambiado mucho el rumbo de las historia, creo que cometí un error al hacer tantos cambios pero no me arrepiento.

Hoy es el día en el que comienza la historia, hoy conoceremos a Bulma, las aventuras de Dragón ball me está esperando.

Kakarotto a estado haciendo berrinches por que yo soy más alto y el se ve mucho menor de su edad. Yo cuento con una altura de 1,57 centímetros y Kakarotto cuenta con una altura de 90 centímetros.

Les mostraré mi estado.

 **Nombre: Daisuke**

 **Raza: Saiyajin**

 **Edad: 12 años y medio**

 **Título: El Gamer/ Saiyajin de clase alta**

 **Nivel: 16**

 **EXP: 2.190/ 5.000**

 **Hp: 9.000/10.000**

 **Ki: 8.000/8.000**

 **Str: 150**

 **Dex: 148**

 **Int: 30**

 **Wis: 15**

 **Nivel de poder: 4.500**

 **Puntos para gastar:**

 **Z: 160**

 **Mejora: 0**

 **Daisuke es el segundo hijo de Bardack(no es hijo de Gine, se desconoce quien es su madre por ahora.)y nieto adoptivo de Son Gohan, hermano menor de Raditz y hermano mayor de Kakarotto por unos meses, es un guerrero de clase alta siendo sólo opacado por el príncipe Vegeta, llegó ala tierra junto con Kakarotto tras la destrucción de su planeta.**

 **Atributos:**

 **Saiyajin de clase alta: Naces con un poder que te clasifica como un guerrero de clase alta y te da paso a una vida de nobleza.**

 **Prodigio: Eres un prodigio nunca antes visto, tienes una talento excepcional y aprendes el doble de rápido del resto de saiyajins.**

 **Bañado en zenkais: Fuiste procreado durante una noche de luna llena y en modo ozaru, tus zenkais son interminables y causan mayor aumento de poder.**

 **Control de tu mente: Puedes controlar el estado ozaru con una increíble facilidad.**

 **Pubertad adelantada: tu pubertad se adelanta y por consiguiente creces en altura y fuerza, también comenzará a sentir que tus hormonas son más agresivas, las mujeres te comienzan a atraer.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Observar: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Mente Gamer: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Cuerpo Gamer: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **La cola no es mi debilidad : Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Piedra-Papel-Tijera: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Kamehameha.: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Cuatro Virtudes Tortuga: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Calma Escuela Tortuga: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Puño loco: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Súper Kamehameha: Nvl 8.**

 **Ozaru: Nvl 10 Max.  
**

Luego de que dominará completamente el **Kamehameha** este me dio una habilidad superior la cual es el **"Súper Kamehameha"**. Decidí enseñarle está habilidad también a Kakarotto.

Justo ahora yo termine de pescar justo como lo hacia Goku en la historia original, y decidí tomar la misma ruta que Goku, estoy esperando encontrarme con Bulma.

Pronto escuche el ruido de una motocicleta, la cual se estrelló conmigo, aunque a diferencia de Goku yo no me moví ni un centímetro, la motocicleta quedó totalmente dañada y Bulma salió molesta y asustada de ella.

 **"Oye chico que demonios eres ? Destruirte mi motocicleta"** Esto lo dijo un poco histérica mientras me miraba.

 **"Soy Daisuke, y no es mi culpa que tu motocicleta se destruyera tu fuiste quien me arrolló, y sobre eso que haces acá en las montañas?"** Le pregunté a Bulma aunque ya sabía obviamente por que estaba acá.

 **"Estoy buscando unas esferas como está"** saco una esfera desde su bolsillo y me la mostró **"Son 7 esferas en total y si las reúnes todas podrás pedir cualquier deseó "** Se veía muy emocionada sobre el tema del deseo.

 **"Tengo una de esas en casa sólo que tiene 4 estrellas"** lo dije como si nada mientras comenzaba a caminar a casa.

 **"Enserio tienes una? Me la mostrarías por favor?. "** Me pregunto con gran alegría.

 **"Si claro vamos acompáñame"** Bulma me siguió a la casa.

Cuando llegamos allí estaban el abuelo Gohan y Kakarotto, luego de explicarles la situación a ambos Gohan aceptó darle la esfera a Bulma, pero yo le dije que la única condición era que la pudiéramos acompañar yo y Kakarotto, dije una excusa de que quería conocer el mundo.

Y así comenzó mi búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón.

 **2 de Septiembre**

En la mañana, Kakarotto, Bulma y yo se encontramos con la tortuga de mar, la ayudamos a volver al océano, y luego ella volvió con el Maestro Roshi.

 **"Así que ustedes fueron los que ayudaron a mi tortuga eee?, creo que debo darles una recompensa entonces"** sucedió lo mismo que en la historia original, y aunque parezca raro Kakarotto fue capas de subir en la nube voladora. Yo por mi parte le pedí como recompensa la esfera del Dragón así que Bulma no tuvo que mostrarle sus pantis.

El maestro Roshi se impresionó por nuestro poder y dijo que volviéramos luego para entrenar con el.

Así obtuvimos la esfera de tres estrellas.

 **5 de Septiembre**

Kakarotto venció a Oolong, no tuve necesidad de intervenir, la señora Paozu nos entrego la esfera de seis estrellas como agradecimiento.

 **6 de Septiembre  
**

Nos encontramos con Yamcha y de nuevo no tuve que intervenir Kakarotto lo humilló.

 **9 de Septiembre**

En la mañana, el Maestro Roshi apaga el fuego del monte Frypan con un Kame Hame Ha. Bulma encuentra la esfera de siete estrellas entre las ruinas del castillo. Cerca del mediodía, tenemos un enfrentamiento con el Grupo Conejo. Durante la tarde Pilaf nos roba las Dragón Balls que llevábamos hasta ahora. En la noche, con las Dragón Balls reunidas Shenlong es convocado. Kakarotto y yo nos transformamos en Ozaru, destruyendo el castillo de Pilaf.

Aprovechando la oportunidad pedí un deseo.

 **"Deseo que mi cola y la de Kakarotto sean imposibles de cortar"** este deseo lo pedí pues no quiero perder lo que me identifica como Saiyajin.

 **10 de Septiembre**

Kakarotto, Krilin y yo nos convertimos en discípulos del Maestro Roshi tras levar a launch al Maestro Roshi.

 **11 de Septiembre**

El Maestro Roshi, Krilin y Lunch pasaron el día en cama por intoxicación de la comida de la noche anterior.

 **  
14 de Septiembre  
**

A las 4:30 a.m. Krilin, Kakarotto y yo comenzamos el entrenamiento con el Maestro Roshi.

 **Palabras del autor:**

 **Hola chicos que tal están espero Bien, este capítulo fue corto por que es sólo un interludio, ahora respondiendo los review.**

 **iSuLtAn: Me alegro que te guste mi historia y no te preocupes no abandonare la historia.**

 **Dat Boi: no soy bueno con el inglés, pero pues ellos si hicieron un entrenamiento de Ki, pues Son Gohan al parecer sabía controlarlo.**

 **nemsis960: gracias bro, a mi también me parece un muy buen trabajo tu historia y gracias por el review.**

 **Marcelo: me alegro que te guste, y este capítulo es un resumen muy grande de la gran parte de Dragón ball, el próximo capítulo será del primer torneo.**

 **Mauricio Sosa: Lo del deseo lo tenía en mente desde el comienzo, espero que no te decepcione el deseo y lo de la cámara de gravedad será más adelante.**

 **Ajax3854: Me alegra que te guste, estoy de acuerdo sobre Goku, su crecimiento en Dragon ball fue muy pobre.**

 **Susana Gomez: Gracias por tu review, y pues Daisuke no ha mejorado tanto por el hecho de que no tiene alguien que lo haga sacar su máximo poder, Kakarotto avanza a paso lento pero para el próximo capítulo será bastante más fuerte de lo esperado.**

 **Hasta la próxima**.


	4. Chapter 4

-Sig sag, sig sag-

-Sig sag, sig sag-

-Sig sag, sig sag-

Ya han pasado 9 meses desde que el entrenamiento de roshi comenzó un entrenamiento realmente muy duro como para que cualquiera lo pueda aguantar sin embargo Kakarotto, Krilin y yo nos hemos esforzado con el único propósito de ser cada día más fuertes, todos fuimos capaces de mover las rocas aunque todo hizo que Kakarotto y yo moviéramos una montaña de unos 30 metros de altura cosa que conseguimos 1 mes antes del torneo bueno aunque yo unas semanas antes que Kakarotto, cuando el maestro Roshi nos dijo sobre llevar puestos los caparazones de tortuga hizo que Krilin llevará un peso de 50 kilos, Kakarotto un peso de 1 tonelada mientras yo llevaba el doble.

En este tiempo e practicado en secreto varias habilidades, como volar y tengo que admitir que amo esa sanción, la primera vez que lo intente estuve en el aire por 25 segundos a una altura de 1 metro y luego caí sobre mi trasero, también e intentado una nueva técnica basándome en una pagina que vi en un fan manga en mi anterior vida, La técnica consiste en llevar ki a mis ojos dicho ki imita la presencia de la luna, combinando parte de mi ki y la atmósfera del planeta, dicho ki debe superar los 17.000.000 de zenos. Cuando los rayos Blutz se activan produce una reacción en cadena, transformándome así en Ozaru, está técnica no cuenta con la debilidad que cuenta la técnica de luna artificial de Vegeta pues como la energía no sale de mi cuerpo no la pierdo, dejando así está técnica sin debilidad.

En este último mes le he pedido al Maestro roshi que nos enseñe técnicas mentales pues siempre me llamo la atención como el podía controlar la mente de algunas personas, aunque su respuesta me decepcionó un poco.

- **Ummm no pensé que te interesará ese tipo de habilidades Daisuke pero esta muy bien que quieras aprender gran variedad de habilidades pero lamentablemente soy mal maestro en estas cosas mentales, mi maestra en esta técnica fue mi hermana Uranai Baba tal vez luego de que termine el torneo podrías ir a verla junto con Kakarotto que te parece?** -

- **Muchas gracias maestro Roshi luego de que gane el torneo iré a buscar a su hermana se lo agradezco** -

También e decidido que compraré unas espadas como la de Trunks siempre me encantó lo que para mi fue una de las mejores escenas de dbz, cuando Trunks mató a Freezer fue genial.

Justo en este momento nos encontramos fuera de Kame House listos para irnos.

- **Pequeños ha llegado el momento de partir a esa ciudad del sur** \- nos hablo el maestro Roshi quien se encontraba vestido con un traje negro.

- **Si señor** \- Krilin hablo mientras en su rostro se podía ver una gran sonrisa

- **hay por fin** \- Kakarotto se mostró satisfecho al saber que por fin probaría su fuerza contra gente fuerte aunque dudaba que alguien fuera más fuerte que su hermano.

- **De acuerdo maestro Roshi** \- hable mientras hacia una reverencia.

- **Ya pueden dejar de usar sus caparazones** \- El maestro Roshi mostró una gran sonrisa al decir estas palabras.

- **Escucharon eso Kakarotto, Daisuke? Realmente ya comenzaba a cansarme** \- Krilin se mostró feliz al quitarse su caparazón.

- **Siento que mi cuerpo es ahora más ligero como si no pesará** – Kakarotto dijo esto mientras daba unos pequeños saltos.

- **Traten de dar un salto-** El maestro Roshi nos hablo mientras nos miraba orgulloso.

Los tres saltamos con fuerza llegando a una gran altura sobre todo Kakarotto y yo. Luego de caer comenzamos a correr para probar nuestra velocidad luego Lunch nos llamo para darnos unos regalos, los cuales eran unos trajes y sombreros de color azul oscuro todos lo aceptamos gustosos.

Luego nos fuimos en el auto para llegar al avión, por la noche llegamos a donde se realizaría el torneo cabe decir que es una ciudad muy hermosa, en el camino decidí observar el estado del maestro Roshi, Krilin, Kakarotto y el mío.

 **Nombre: Daisuke**

 **Raza: Saiyajin**

 **Edad: 13 años**

 **Título: El Gamer/ Saiyajin de clase alta**

 **Nivel: 19**

 **EXP: 6.090/ 7.000**

 **Hp: 16.000/16.000**

 **Ki: 15.000/15.000**

 **Str: 500**

 **Dex: 498**

 **Int: 50**

 **Wis: 25**

 **Nivel de poder: 10.500**

 **Puntos para gastar:**

 **Z: 10**

 **Mejora:50**

 **Daisuke es el segundo hijo de Bardack(no es hijo de Gine, se desconoce quien es su madre por ahora.)y nieto adoptivo de Son Gohan, hermano menor de Raditz y hermano mayor de Kakarotto por unos meses, es un guerrero de clase alta siendo sólo opacado por el príncipe Vegeta, llegó ala tierra junto con Kakarotto tras la destrucción de su planeta, actualmente es discípulo de Muten Roshi junto con su hermano .**

 **Atributos:**

 **Saiyajin de clase alta: Naces con un poder que te clasifica como un guerrero de clase alta y te da paso a una vida de nobleza.**

 **Prodigio: Eres un prodigio nunca antes visto, tienes una talento excepcional y aprendes el doble de rápido del resto de saiyajins.**

 **Bañado en zenkais: Fuiste procreado durante una noche de luna llena y en modo ozaru, tus zenkais son interminables y causan mayor aumento de poder.**

 **Control de tu mente: Puedes controlar el estado ozaru con una increíble facilidad.**

 **Pubertad adelantada: tu pubertad se adelanta y por consiguiente creces en altura y fuerza, también comenzarás a sentir que tus hormonas son más agresivas, las mujeres te comienzan a atraer.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Observar: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Mente Gamer: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Cuerpo Gamer: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **La cola no es mi debilidad : Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Piedra-Papel-Tijera: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Kamehameha.: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Cuatro Virtudes Tortuga: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Calma Escuela Tortuga: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Puño loco: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Súper Kamehameha: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Ozaru: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Regeneración: Nvl 3.**

 **Ojos blutz: Nvl 5.**

 **Vuelo: Nvl 7.**

 **Ilusión de Imagen: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Regeneración: recupera el Hp según el nivel de la habilidad, en niveles 5 e inferiores recupera el Hp 100 por segundo en niveles 6 y superiores regenera 200 Hp por segundo y es capaz de regenerar partes del cuerpo, el nivel máximo es capaz de una regeneración celular.**

 **Nombre: Kakarotto**

 **Raza: Saiyajin**

 **Edad: 12 años**

 **Titulo: Saiyajin de clase baja**

 **Nivel: 20**

 **Hp: 12000/12000**

 **Ki: 11000/11000**

 **Str: 400**

 **Dex: 498**

 **Int: 20**

 **Wis: 10**

 **Nivel de poder: 8.000**

 **Kakarotto es un Saiyajin de clase baja que a conseguido el poder de un élite , hijo de Bardack, nieto adoptivo de Son Gohan, hermano menor de Daisuke y Raditz, Estudiante de Muten Roshi junto con su hermano Daisuke .**

 **Atributos:**

 **Control de tu mente.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **La cola no es mi debilidad: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Piedra-Papel-Tijera: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Kamehameha: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Cuatro Virtudes Tortuga: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Calma Escuela Tortuga: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Puño loco: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Súper Kamehameha: Nvl 9.**

 **Ilusión de Imagen: Nvl 9.**

 **Nombre: Krilin.**

 **Raza: Humano.**

 **Edad: 13 años.**

 **Titulo:**

 **Nivel: 19**

 **Hp: 400/400**

 **Ki: 400/400**

 **Str: 30**

 **Dex: 30**

 **Int: 20**

 **Wis: 5**

 **Nivel de poder: 150**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Ilusión de Imagen: Nvl 7.**

 **Nombre: Muten Roshi**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Edad:319 años**

 **Titulo: Maestro tortuga**

 **Nivel: 34**

 **Hp: 420/420**

 **Ki: 420/420**

 **Str: 35**

 **Dex: 32**

 **Int: 25**

 **Wis: 30**

 **Nivel de poder: 170**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Aumento de Poder: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Kamehameha: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Kamehameha Original: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Kamehameha Máximo Poder: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Mafuba: Nvl 7.**

 **Puño Borracho: Nvl 9.**

 **Sentido del Ki: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Telepatía: Nvl 7.**

 **Leer la mente: Nvl 6.**

 **Hipnosis: Nvl 9.**

 **Puño duerme, duerme buen niño: Nvl 9.**

 **Ilusión de Imagen: Nvl 10 Max.**

Todos son más fuertes de lo esperado, en los meses de entrenamiento vi varias veces entrenar al Maestro Roshi en secreto y Krilin entreno hasta no poder más para no quedarse atrás de nosotros.

 **Xxxxxx**

- **Quiero llenar una solicitud** \- el maestro Roshi estaba hablando con el encargado de anotar a los participantes

- **Si dígame cual es su nombre** -

- **No, No es para mi es para estos niños** \- El maestro Roshi nos señaló a los tres a lo que yo salude al encargado.

- **Quee? Para estos niños** \- El encargado nos observo un poco sorprendido.

- **Si, ellos son los que van a participar** -

- **Que?, está seguro señor?** -

Mientras ellos hablaban pude observar a alguien entre la multitud.

 **Nombre: Yamcha**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Titulo: Ex-Bandido**

 **Nivel: 22**

 **Hp:300/300**

 **Ki:300/300**

 **Str:28**

 **Dex:28**

 **Int:20**

 **Wis:8**

 **Nivel de poder:100**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Golpe Colmillo de Lobo: Nvl 10 Max.**

Al parecer Yamcha también entreno más arduamente.

- **Hola amigos como están?** \- Yamcha nos saludo desde la multitud.

- **Hola Yamcha como has estado?** \- Salude a Yamcha dándole la mano.

- **Hola Yamcha casi no te reconozco** \- Kakarotto hablo saludando a Yamcha igualmente.

- **Muy bien Daisuke puedo notar que te has hecho más fuerte, y ummm bueno Kakarotto es que el cabello largo ya no está de moda** \- Yamcha dijo lo último con un ligero sonrojo.

- **Jajaja así que Bulma hizo que te lo cortaras no? Jajaja** \- Me reí de Yamcha mientras que este se ruborizo más.

Luego vimos a Bulma, Puar y Oolong quienes nos saludamos de igual manera, luego les presentamos a Krilin.

Luego ante mis ojos apareció una notificación.

 **El hombre más fuerte del planeta:**

 **-Objetivos**

 ***Ganar el torneo de artes marciales.9**

 **-Recompensas**

 ***1.000 Exp.**

 ***Una nueva habilidad.**

 ***500.000 Zenis.**

 **/Al otro día dentro de salón de eliminatorias/**

El maestro Roshi le dio a Kakarotto y a Krilin un uniforme de su escuela, a mi me devolvió una armadura que me había pedido prestada la cual la pinto con los colores naranja y negro y le puso el símbolo de la escuela tortuga en el pecho y en la espalda.

Kakarotto fue el primero en pelear teniendo la misma pelea que en las serie original sólo que está vez Kakarotto derrotó a su primer contrincante dando un golpe al aire mandando a su enemigo a volar por la fuerza del viento, todo mundo había quedado muy sorprendió por una victoria tan espléndida.

Krilin venció a su contrincante con la misma facilidad que en el animé al igual que Yamcha con su respectivo enemigo.

Me sorprendió saber que mi oponente para pasar a los cuartos de final sería Nam no esperaba eso.

Subí rápidamente al cuadrilátero Nam hizo lo mismo.

 **Nombre: Nam**

 **Raza: Humano**

 **Edad:29**

 **Titulo: Artista marcial**

 **Nivel:39**

 **Hp:250/250**

 **Ki:250/250**

 **Str:23**

 **Dex:24**

 **Int:24**

 **Wis:6**

 **Nivel de poder:70**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Suelo contra Techo: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Sentido del Ki: Nvl 8.**

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente decidí usar poco de mi poder pues quería sentir la emoción en una pelea contra alguien que no sean ni Kakarotto ni Krilin.

En un momento desaparecí a una velocidad increíble a Nam le costó seguir mi movimiento así que cerró sus ojos para sentir mi presencia, en un segundo aparecí tras de el para propinarle una patada a lo cual el dio un gran salto, pero no me detuve en mi ataque igualmente salte para comenzar a dar una andanada de golpes, primero un gancho izquierdo seguido de un derechazo al estómago ambos ataques fueron detenidos con dificultad por Nam al darme cuenta de esto le di un fuerte golpe que lo lanzó de nuevo al piso del cuadrilátero, Nam se puso rápidamente de pie y en el instante que yo toque el suelo el arremetió contra mi lanzándome una serie continua de patadas las cuales esquivaba con suma facilidad con mi mano derecha detuve su pie para luego propinarle una patada que lo mando al otro lado del cuadrilátero.

- **Debo admitirlo eres fuerte, uno de los más fuertes en este torneo pero aún no eres competencia para mi ni tampoco para mis compañeros** \- Le dije estás palabras sin intención de ofenderlo.

- **¡CÁLLATE!, debo ganar** \- Nam se enfureció más supongo que debe estar molestó por no poder llevar el agua a su aldea.

- **Suelo vs techo** – Nam dio un gran salto llegando a una gran altura y se lanzó en picada hacia mi con los brazos cruzados frente a el – **Perdóname pero debo llevar agua a mi aldea** -.

- **No, perdóname tu a mi** \- Justo antes de que tocara mi rostro di un salto para dar una voltereta sobre Nam y darle una patada la cual lo mando fuera del cuadrilátero.

- **El participante Daisuke es el ganador** \- Anunció el árbitro.

Después de eso no hubo nada interesantes y los encuentros para cuartos de final quedaron de la siguiente manera.

 **Krilin VS Bacterian.**

 **Yamcha VS Jacky Chun**

 **Daisuke VS Ranfan.**

 **Kakarotto VS Giran.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

- **Y ahora veamos nuestro primer combate que los concursantes suban a la plataforma Por favor** \- El anunciador llamo a Krilin y Bacterian.

Este combate duro menos de lo esperado pues Krilin acabo a Bacterian de un solo golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

- **Ahora el siguiente combate será entre el joven guerrero Yamcha y su oponente el gran Jacky Chun** -

- **"Jacky Chun un viejo que peleará en el torneo, nunca he escuchado su nombre que secretos tendrá"-** Estos eran los pensamientos de Yamcha.

- **Y ahora que comience el combate** \- El anunciador dio por iniciada la pelea.

Ambos se estuvieron observando por unos segundos asta que Yamcha decidió atacar con una patada al Maestro Roshi pero el la esquivó fácilmente, la pelea siguió así por unos minutos hasta que el maestro Roshi decidió atacar y de un simple golpe al aire fue capas de sacar á Yamcha sólo con la presión del aire.

- **El siguiente combate será entre Daisuke y la hermosa Ranfan** -El anunciador dijo mi nombre y el de mi contrincante así que me dirigí a la plataforma.

- **Listos? a pelear** \- El anunciador dio inicio al combate en el momento en que me acomode en mi estilo de pelea Ranfan me guiño un ojo sólo para enseguida atacarle con una patada la cual detuve con mi antebrazo ella tomo mi antebrazo como base para dar un salto y tratar de patear mi espalda en ese momento di una voltereta dejando que ella pasará por debajo de mi.

Cuando arremetí contra ella Ranfan dio un grito de terror lo que causó que llevará mi fuerza al mínimo dándole un golpe con la fuerza de un bebé.

- **Nunca he sido capaz de golpear a una mujer** \- Una gran gota apareció en mi frente mientras mi cara se mostraba deprimida.

Para mi sorpresa Ranfan callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

- **Lo lamento acaso te lastime?** \- Le pregunté un poco preocupado a Ranfan.

 **-Oye no te aproveches de esa pobre niña** \- El maestro Roshi me gritó desde la pared donde se encontraban los otros participantes.

- **Iiiiiiiaaaaahhhhhh** \- Ranfan sin ningún tipo de dolor lanzó un golpe hacia mi el cual esquivó con un poco de dificultad pues estaba desprevenido.

- **Así que estabas fingiendo? Ahora te atacare aunque valla contra mis principios** \- Estaba un poco molesto de que me engañara.

- **No te enfades** \- Ella llevo sus dedos índices a su rostro mientras me sonreía.

- **No te funcionara** \- Le dije estoico.

- **Enserio?, bueno sabes tengo mucho calor** \- en ese momento Ranfan se quito su camiseta y sus pantalones quedando sólo en ropa interior.

- **Aaaghh** \- Mi rostro mostró gran sorpresa podía sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban y sabía que mi rostro debería estar completamente rojo - **A-a-a t-u-tu te quitaste t-u-tu ropa** \- mi cuerpo estaba paralizado

- **jojo el niño está avergonzado?, pensé que para un gran guerrero como tu esto no sería nada** \- Ranfan se estaba burlando de mi y la verdad es que lo que me estaba afectando era mi cuerpo de niño adolescente.

Ranfan comenzó a acercarse a mi y con cada paso que ella daba yo retrocedía uno igual.

- **Que pasa contigo ya no quieres pelear?** \- Ranfan puso sus puños en sus caderas y acerco su rostro mucho al mío, pude notar que en ese momento estaba a punto de caer de la plataforma.

- **Ahora perderás** \- Ranfan emprendió carrera contra mi en ese momento mi orgullo hablo.

- **No perderé ni contra ti ni contra nadie soy un Saiyajin lo mejor de este universo** \- dije estas palabras las cuales sólo Kakarotto entendió cuando Ranfan estaba apuntó de golpearme desapareció para luego reaparecer tras ella.

- **Lo siento pero no perderé** \- con un golpe de kárate en el su cuello noquee a Ranfan la cual callo fuertemente al piso.

- **El ganador de este combate es Daisuke** \- Todos aplaudieron ante la batalla que presenciaron excepto el maestro Roshi que le estaba tocando el trasero a Ranfan.

Las siguientes batallas fueron iguales Kakarotto venciendo fácilmente a Giran, El maestro Roshi venciendo con un poco de dificultad a Krilin, la siguiente pelea sería para decidir al 2 finalista y la batalla sería entre Kakarotto y yo.

 **-La siguiente batalla será entre este par de hermanos Kakarotto y Daisuke** \- El anunciador dio inicio a nuestra pelea a lo que yo hablé.

- **Te deseo suerte Kakarotto…. la necesitarás Jajaja** – me burle un poco de Kakarotto pues quiero que ataque con todo.

- **Hump, haré que trague tus palabras hermano** \- Kakarotto hablo con una sonrisa.

 **Palabras del autor:**

 **Hola chicos y chicas como están? Espero muy bien, que les pareció este capítulo la verdad esto sólo es un tentempié por que lo bueno se viene en el próximo capítulo Kakarotto vs Daisuke, y que opinan de los Estados de Krilin, Roshi y Yamcha? Los hice más fuertes por que tienen la motivación de Kakarotto y Daisuke así que ellos entrenan aún más duro, hice algunos ajustes a los capítulos anteriores(la ortografía) y decidí cambiar la apariencia de Daisuke en el primer capítulo la describo y ummm si quieren verlo mejor pues ya saben en mi biografía está el Link de la página de Facebook.**

 **Review:**

 **iSuLtAn: Gracias a ti por leer está historia.**

 **Marcelo: Gracias por tu review, respecto a Tenshinhan, Chaoz y Yurin a ellos no los añadí en este torneo pero ellos estarán en el próximo y tranquilo serán mucho más fuertes al igual que todos, Ranfan le dio unos pequeños problemas a Daisuke aunque comió todo Saiyan su orgullo es muy fuerte, este torneo no fue mi interesante pero el próximo será muy bueno.**

 **Ajax3854: Gracias por tu review, te agradezco esa idea amigo y la utilizaré, pensé en que aparezcan unas pequeñas mazmorras donde Daisuke y Kakarotto entren y puedan hacerse más fuertes dime que opinas?.**

 **Mauricio sosa: Me alegro que te guste y a mi también me aburrió sólo pensar en escribir esas sagas, próximamente Daisuke buscará dos espadas.**

 **Susana gomez: Gracias por tu idea de las técnicas mentales no se me había pasado por la mente, decidí que sería bueno que se las enseñará Uranai baba, que opinas sobre eso?.**

 **nemsis960: Gracias por tu review intentaré hacerlos un poco más largos, y tengo algo especial guardado para Vegeta.**

 **Necrogod: Gracias a ti por comentar.**

 **sujeto delta: Gracias por darme tu opinión.**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

_**  
Hehey pero que pasa chavales? Todo bien? Todo correcto? Y yo que me alegro !**_

 _ **Bueno primero que todo quiero pedir perdón por mi enorme ausencia pero bueno esto tiene sus razones, hace poco mas de 2 meses me entere que estoy enfermo, al parecer nací con una leve deformación en él corazón lo cual me produce algunos problemas y etc., además mi madre paso por una cirugía y así mi mente estuvo muy ocupada además estoy escribiendo una historia en wattpad de Naruto que les recomiendo, Mi perfil en wattpad es NarutoUchiha00 y la historia se llama El cuerpo perfecto espero su apoyo.**_

 _ **Muy bien ahora he regresado y este capitulo será largo y él siguiente tendrá muchos timé skip, por que este y los próximos dos capítulos serán los únicos sobre dragón ball, luego pasaremo etc.**_

 _ **Bueno leyendo los comentarios hubo uno que me llamo mucho la atención y es él de**_ _ **Naruto is Jesus 666**_ _ **que dice DaisukexBulmaxHarem bueno ahora quiero hacerles esa pregunta a quien quieren como pareja para Daisuke, la idea de Bulma me gusta pero bueno acepto sus sugerencias sin mas que decir espero disfruten él capitulo.  
**_ **  
**

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Kakarotto y yo subimos juntos a la plataforma cuando llegamos al centro Kakarotto y yo chocamos nuestros puños.

 **-Que gane él mejor Saiyajin... Ósea yo Jajaja-** Mientras le dije estas palabras a Kakarotto le lance una sonrisa retadora.

 **-Eso lo veremos hermano-** Kakarotto igual sonrió conociéndolo también como lo conozco se que esta impacientes por comenzar la pelea.

 **-Muy bien damas y caballero nuestros dos competidores mas jóvenes se enfrentarán para decidir él segundo finalista quien de estos dos hermanos será él ganador?... pues ya lo veremos ¡Comiencen!.-** Él anunciador dio comienzo a la pelea mientras prestaba total atención a lo que Kakarotto y yo haríamos a continuación.

Pasaron unos momentos pero ninguno de nosotros se movió ni un milímetro, él viento comenzó a hacerse violento mientras los arboles se movían de lado a lado, Él publico estaba sumamente sorprendido.

En un momento una hoja se desprendió de uno de los arboles y salió volando en dirección a la plataforma justo cuando toco él centro de la plataforma nuestras figuras se hicieron borrosas demostrando que solo era nuestra imagen residual, en segundo siguiente se escucho un fuerte sonido de choque proveniente del centro de la plataforma.

En él centro Kakarotto y yo nos encontrábamos deteniendo nuestros ataques, yo detenía el puño derecho de Kakarotto que se dirigía hacia mi estomago con mi mano derecha mientras él detenía mi codo izquierdo él cual se dirigía a su pecho con su mano izquierda. _ **(para los que no reconocen la posición es la del póster de Dragón Ball Z: La batalla de los dioses)  
**_  
Una gran sonrisa se mostró en mi rostro mientras mi sangre de Saiyajin hervía en mis venas debido a la adrenalina y la satisfacción.

un segundo después Kakarotto y yo nos enfrascamos en una batalla la cual parecía igualada, cuando yo le daba un puñetazo él lograba darme una patada la pelea estaba totalmente pareja.

nadie podía ver nuestros movimientos lo único que podían ver eran muchas imágenes de nosotros peleando en toda la plataforma las cuales solo eran nuestras imágenes residuales.

en un segundo me aparte de Kakarotto para luego comenzar a lanzar una ráfaga de esferas de Ki hacia él, Kakarotto contratacó con una ráfaga igual de poderosa lo cual causo que debido al choque de esferas de ki se levantara una cortina de humo lo cual aproveche para desaparecer con una velocidad un poco superior a la mostrada anteriormente.

Un segundo después aparecí en la espalda de Kakarotto para darles una fuerte patada en la espalda la cual lo mando a estrellarse directamente en la plataforma.

poco a poco él humo se disipo mostrándome a mi en él aire y a Kakarotto dentro de un cráter en él centro de la plataforma.

 **-Damas y caballeros esta es la batalla mas asombrosa en la historia de este torneo, incluso me atrevería a decir que es la batalla mas asombrosa en la historia de este mundo, este par de hermanos sin duda son los mas poderosos, es la batalla que todos estaba esperando-** cuando él anunciador termino de hablar una gran ovación salió del público.

Kakarotto se levanto del cráter rápidamente mientras se limpiaba una pequeña línea de sangre que salía de su boca.

 **-Hermano, por favor deja de contenerte muéstrame todo tu poder, se que aun no lo has usado, si de verdad me consideras tu hermano no me trates de una manera tan humillante como esta al no mostrarme toda tu fuerza, por favor hermano muéstrame todo tu poder yo haré lo mismo-** terminando de decir estas palabras Kakarotto comenzó a incrementar su poder, anteriormente ambos teníamos nuestras energías alrededor de 7.000 y 7.500 justo ahora él poder de Kakarotto subió hasta los 8.000.

 **-Muy bien hermano como te respeto como guerrero y como hermano te mostrare todo mi poder-** comencé a cargar todo mi poder pronto pase los 8.000 y luego los 9.000 y luego pase los 10.000 hasta quedarme en los 10.500.

 **-como esperaba de ti hermano eres realmente poderoso, aunque luche con todas mis fuerzas no ganare esta batalla pero aun así peleare.-** Kakarotto me demostró una sonrisa demostrando su alegría.

Kakarotto se lanzo hacia mi y cuando estuvo a la distancia suficiente, el ataco con una patada lateral, pero por desgracia para él yo anticipe este movimiento por lo que esquive el golpe saltando por encima de el posicionándome justo detrás de el y golpeándolo con una patada justo en el rostro cuando él volteo a mirarme causando que fuera lanzado al cielo.

Inmediatamente después de eso use mi velocidad y intercepte la trayectoria de Kakarotto y la golpeé con un derechazo, mandándola así contra el suelo a gran velocidad causando un pequeño cráter por el impacto.

Ni un segundo mas tarde Kakarotto salió disparado a gran velocidad desde él cráter, luego ambos comenzamos otra batalla de puñetazos y patadas en la cual yo llevaba la ventaja luego nos separamos en él aire y comenzamos a cargar nuestro ataque.  
 **  
-Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaa-  
-Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaa-  
**  
Ambos lanzamos nuestros súper Kamehamehas al mismos tiempo lo cual causo una gran explosión lo cual lanzo una gran ráfaga de aire incluso algunos espectadores cayeron al suelo debido al viento.

 **-Muy bien hermano esto lo decide todo, ataquemos con todo haaaaaaa-** Cargue con una gran velocidad hacia Kakarotto mientras concentraba ki en mi brazo derecho, Kakarotto imito mi acción mientras sonreía.

En siguiente momento nos encontrábamos con cada uno recibiendo él puñetazo del otro en nuestros rostros _**(estilo Goku y vegeta saga majin boo)  
**_  
Pero luego poco a poco fui volteando mi rostro hasta quedar viendo de frente a Kakarotto.

 **-lo siento Kakarotto pero aun sigues siendo mi pequeño hermano por lo tanto aun no me superas-** en él siguiente instante puse mas fuerza en mi golpe mandando a Kakarotto a estrellarse fuera de la plataforma, luego de un momento descendí a la plataforma.

 **-Se-Señoras y señores estela pelea nos ha dejado muy sorprendidos estos dos pequeños han demostrado un gran poder pero al final como en muchas otras peleas de familia él hermano mayor gana, aquí tenemos a nuestro segundo finalista Daisuke...Daisuke quieres descansar un poco debido a tu pelea o aceptas pelear justo ahora contra Jacky Chun?-** luego de anunciarme como finalista el publico estallo en aplausos para mi y para Kakarotto quien esta siendo atendido por los médicos aunque simplemente estaba cansado.

 **-Acepto pelear justo ahora-** luego de decir estas palabras él publico estallo en aplausos una vez más.

 **-No hay necesidad de tal cosa, yo me rindo, este joven me ha superado por mucho.-** Él maestro roshi rindió eso no me lo esperaba, pero tiene razón ya lo he superado por mucho.

 **-Muy bien damas y caballeros debido a la rendición de Jacky Chun él ganador de este torneo mundial de artes marciales es Daisuke, quien ahora es él hombre mas fuerte del planeta... ¡Felicidades!-** Luego de que él anunciador termino de hablar él publico estallo en aplausos y ovaciones mientras mis amigos corrían a felicitarme.  
 **  
El hombre más fuerte del planeta:**

 **-Objetivos**

 ***Ganar el torneo de artes marciales.**

 **-Recompensas**

 ***1.000 Exp.**

 ***Una nueva habilidad.**

 ***500.000 Zenis.**

 **¡Felicidades! Has subido de nivel, ahora tienes un punto de atributo para gastar.**

 **¡Felicidades! tu recompensa de la misión "Él hombre mas fuerte del planeta" a sido entregada por lo tanto se te ha dado una nueva habilidad.**

 **¡Felicidades! La habilidad Telequinesis a sido obtenida.**

 **Esto es genial la telequinesis suena muy genial.**

 **Como atributo escogí él atributo Berserker.**

  
 **XxxxxxxxX**

Igual que en la serie gaste todo él dinero del premio pagando la comida de todos.

Justo ahora a llegado él momento de que todos partamos.

 **-Krilin dime una cosa vas a regresar para seguir entrenando?-** Yamcha le pregunto a Krilin mientras todos nos encontrábamos caminando.

 **-Desde luego** \- Krilin se mostró muy entusiasmado al hablar.

 **-Noo yo pienso que ya te enseñe todo lo que tenia que enseñar, sigue tu propio camino de ahora en adelante, estoy seguro de que lo pueden hacer-** El maestro roshi hablo con un toque de orgullo al decir que nos enseño todo lo que tenia que enseñar.

 **-Si-  
-Si-  
-Si-  
**  
Krilin, Kakarotto y yo asentimos a estas palabras del maestro.

 **-entonces buscare la esfera del dragón que perteneció a mi abuelo-** Kakarotto anuncio su plan a todos nosotros.

 **-Eso significa que vas a marcharte Kakarotto?-** Bulma se mostró triste a la idea de que Kakarotto se marchara.

Kakarotto simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

 **-Oye Kakarotto que es eso de las esferas del dragón?-** Krilin le pregunto a Kakarotto pues recuerdo que no le habíamos contado nada respecto a las esferas a Krilin.

 **-Son 7 esferas que al reunirse todas 7 y decir las palabras correctas saldrá un dragón que te concederá un deseo, la que Kakarotto busca es la de 4 estrellas la cual nos dejo él abuelo Gohan.-** Ya que Krilin no sabia nada yo le di un corto resumen a lo que Krilin asintió mostrando que entendió.

 **-Y que es lo que harás tu Krilin?-** Él maestro roshi le preguntó a Krilin.

 **-Aaaa pues aun no eh decidido lo que hare, por eso me gustaría quedarme con él parlanchín del maestro roshi por un tiempo.-  
**  
 **-No, no ni lo sueñes tu puedes irte ahora yo te juro por quien quieras que no hablare mas-** él maestro roshi se apresuro a hablar al parecer no quiere a Krilin en su casa.

 **-umm no yo quiero seguir aprendiendo habilidades** \- Krilin hablo mientras sus señas se fruncían levemente.

 **-ayayay(hay yo que quería estar solo con launch) -** él maestro roshi se quedo callado un momento al parecer acepto la idea de que Krilin fuera con él.

 **-y a donde irán ustedes?-** Kakarotto le pregunto a Oolong, Puar, Bulma y Yamcha.

 **-Nosotros regresaremos a la ciudad del oeste-** Bulma respondió.

 **-Maestro Roshi si quiere podemos llevarlo a su casa-** Yamcha le dio esta propuesta al maestro roshi.

 **-No gracias Yamcha yo aun tengo que hacer algunas compras-** Él maestro roshi se negó mientras se acariciaba su barba.

 **-Y tu hermano vendrás conmigo?-** Kakarotto se volteo a mirarme mientras hacia esta pregunta.

 **-Lo siento Kakarotto pero en estos momentos nuestros destinos se separan, pero no te preocupes nos veremos en él próximo torneo, espero que te vuelvas muy fuerte para poder pelear con todo mi poder.-** Mientras hablaba todos nos detuvimos, todos estaban un poco sorprendidos de que yo decidiera separarme de Kakarotto pero es lo mejor, no puedo cambiar demasiado la historia pues eso es lo que me da una ligera ventaja sobre los próximos villanos que vendrán.

 **-Muy bien hermano me volveré muy fuerte y en él futuro te venceré, creo que entonces me voy ¡Nube voladora!-** Kakarotto llamo a la nube voladora la cual llego unos segundo después, Kakarotto de un salto se subió a la nube.

 **-Adiós a todos nos veremos en él próximo torneó-** Pronto la figura de Goku sobre la nube voladora desapareció en él cielo.

 **-Muy bien llego el momento de que yo también parta, amigos nos veremos en él futuro cuídense y háganse mas fuertes ¡Adiós!-** luego de decir esas palabras encendí mi aura y despegue volando a una velocidad mayor a la de la nube voladora, tome la dirección contraria a la que tomo Kakarotto para así no intervenir en la historia.

 **-Adiós-  
-Cuídate-  
-Ten buena suerte-  
**  
Así todos ellos me despidieron y yo desaparecí en él cielo.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He decidido que estos tres años estaré entrenando sin tener nada que ver con las ciudades no quiero cambiar nada de la historia, bueno aunque ya hice demasiados cambios pero no quiero hacer mas.

 **¡Atención! ¡Atención!**

 **Él sistema Gamer sufrirá un actualización, él sistema no tardara mucho en actualizarse por favor espere 2 minutos.**

 **En un momento me vi obligado a descender pues toda la energía de mi cuerpo me abandonó, luego todo se volvió negro para mi.**

 **...**

 **Actualización completada.**

 **Se a agregado él contenido "Mazmorra"**

 ***La mazmorra es un lugar habitado por todo tipo de monstruos o demonios, cada 10 pisos habrá un mini jefe y luego de derrotarlo tendrás la opción de salir de la mazmorra, en todos los pisos habrá una zona de seguridad, donde no podrás ser atacado por los monstruos aunque algunas veces la zona de seguridad puede fallar en la sala de los jefes, una vez conquistada la mazmorra te encontraras con él jefe final él cual es él dueño de esta mazmorra, quien es él actual Rey Demonio.**

 **Se a agregado él contenido "Inventario"**

 ***Él inventario cuanta con una capacidad infinita de almacenamiento.**

 **Ahora puedes ver la rareza de los objetos o animales.**

 **La rareza esta clasificada de esta forma:**

 ***Mala calidad**

 **Son cosas que como su nombre lo indican son de mala calidad y algunas veces falsas.**

 ***Común**

 **Son objetos que cualquier persona puede encontrar, son objetos como su nombre lo indica comunes.**

 ***Poco común**

 **Son objetos que son un poco mas difíciles de encontrar, como un billete de lotería él cual es ganador, son cosas que son cosas que se encuentran poco.**

 ***Raro**

 **Estos objetos son como su nombre lo indica raros, sumamente difíciles de encontrar y de gran importancia como él Báculo sagrado.**

 ***Leyenda**

 **Son objetos que algunas personas consideran solo se pueden encontrar una vez en la vida, tales son las esferas del dragón y cosas del mismo rango como una maquina del tiempo y etc...**

 ***Divino**

 **Objetos que como su nombre lo indica son pertenecientes a los dioses como lo son las súper esferas del dragón, la espada Z y etc...  
**

**Se a agregado en contenido "Especificación de peligro"**

 ***Rango C**

 **Un rango él cual es fácil para tu nivel de poder, rápido y sencillo de eliminar.**

 ***Rango B**

 **Un poco mas difícil que él rango C pero aun sencillo de eliminar.**

 ***Rango A**

 **Una dificultad promedio ni fácil ni tampoco demasiado difícil.**

 ***Rango S**

 **Un peligro donde tendrás que dar todo de ti para poder sobrevivir.**

 ***Rango SS**

 **En este nivel de peligro tu vida esta en peligro, cuentas con una probabilidad de sobrevivir de 15%.**

 ***Rango SSS**

 **Reza para que nunca te encuentres con una calamidad de este tamaño.**

Esto es genial, se puede decir que es justo lo que necesitaba, pues si entro en la mazmorra no interferiré en nada con la historia original.

Muy bien pero antes de entrar debe haber una forma en darme cuenta cuando han pasado los 3 años que faltan para él torneo...

Desea poner un recordatorio en él sistema The Gamer?

Ooo no sabia que se podía hacer eso, bueno cada día se aprende algo nuevo.

Decidí poner él recordatorio en 1090 días a partir de ahora.

 **-Bueno ahora vamos a entrar a esta mazmorra, ¡ENTRAR!-** luego de gritar esa palabra sentí como me desvanecía eso es bastante raro, luego mi visión cambio.

 **XxxxxxxxX**

Todo estaba negro, al parecer estaba en un pasillo.

Avanzaba confiando en la luz que provocaba una esfera de ki.

Después de atravesar el pasillo que continuaba hasta el fondo, una puerta podía ser vista.

Era una puerta de madera, que daba la impresión de que era un poquito vieja. Aunque parece que lleva ahí miles de años, no había un deterioro crítico en ella.

* Gii *…, junto a ese fuerte sonido, el paisaje se extendió.

Si bien no había una fuente de luz, por alguna razón, las superficies estaban igualmente iluminadas. Y, por lo que se podía ver, había numerosos cráneos dispersados por todos lados.

Mientras tanto, disipe la esfera de Ki… estaba sin palabras.

No era por los cráneos que están esparcidos por todo el lugar, la razón por la que me sorprendí fue por la amplitud…. Eso era todo.

Estaba envuelto por una fría atmósfera, un lugar que era como una cueva de piedra caliza con forma de cúpula, que tenía un radio de 1000 metros.

 **-Dicho esto… Los numerosos cráneos….-** Donde quiera que miraba había huesos blancos.

Mi estimación visual era… algo que ni siquiera podía adivinar que eran.

Con la información obtenida hasta ahora, sólo podía imaginar en lo que vendrá; sucediese en algunas horas, o en 10 minutos.

Y, allí, abrí mucho los ojos.

Ni siquiera habían pasado las horas y, menos 10 minutos… "Eso", apareció en la habitación en un instante.

Cuando me di cuenta, "eso"…. Ya estaba allí.

Líquidos verdes rebosaban el cuerpo de "eso".

Llevando un manto andrajoso, que volaba alrededor del cuerpo de "eso". Se veía carne podrida de color marrón amarillento, llena de gusanos blancos retorciéndose.

Y "eso" levantó su guadaña que estaba cubierta de restos de sangre. En la boca que le faltaba las mejillas, mirando hacia delante, yo sentía que hacía una mueca.

 **【** **El Rey Sin Vida (Rey No-Muerto** **】** **  
Especificación de Peligro: SS  
Características: El Portero de la mazmorra multiversal The Gamer. Uno que había resucitado de entre los muertos, al recibir las bendiciones de un dios malvado. Por ya haber muerto, su cuerpo es frágil, y su HP es muy bajo. Pero a pesar de eso, este monstruo, tiene un ataque muy Alto.  
significa, que se le concedió una característica mortal de anulación de ataques físicos o de alguna forma de energía; es imposible herirlo por medios normales.  
Las partes que son atacadas se convertirán en partículas de oscuridad, siendo eso un desperdicio de esfuerzos. Además, incluso si es derrotado, éste sólo desaparecerá, y después de pasar un tiempo de enfriamiento de unos cuantos meses, resucitará, usando un cadáver diferente como recipiente.  
**  
 **-Oi, oi-** un desagradable sudor recorrió por mi cuerpo.

 **-Un peligro Rango SS… Si estoy en lo correcto… Esto es un peligro mortal para mi y, ¿qué quieres decir con anulación de ataques?… "eso", desde el principio… qué diablos está pasando… en esta mazmorra**.- _ **(En mi pagina de Facebook encontraran una imagen del rey no-muerto)  
**_  
Cuando volteé a mi derecha, corrí al mismo tiempo.

Mientras aplastaba los cuerpos esqueletizados, corría usando toda mi fuerza.

Tras correr unos cuantos segundos, cuando mire hacia atrás.

En pleno rostro, la guadaña del Rey No-Muerto fue mecida hacia abajo.

 **-Hya….-** Un impacto caliente corrió por su hombro.

Me duele… en lugar de eso, era demasiado caliente. Sangre fresca que salpica, trozos de carne que se alejaron.

Mientras trataba de caer con seguridad, observe mi herida, que abarcaba desde mi hombro hasta mi pecho; un corte de diez centímetros.

De acuerdo con el bombeo de mi corazón, el torrente sanguíneo brotaba como una fuente.

Y mire hacia al atacante.

El Rey Sin Vida, levantó su arma y el objetivo de esa guadaña, al parecer era… mi cabeza.

Ahh, ya todo… terminó.  
En un parpadeo; cuando pensaba eso el suelo se derrumbó.

 **Pov narrador**

Esto era algo de lo que Daisuke no estaba consciente, pero, originalmente, el piso, presenció muchas batallas a muerte entre los otros Gamers y el Rey No Muerto dando como resultado, un suelo lleno de agujeros, debido a los efectos de magias de bombardeo a gran escala.

Para bien o para mal, el lugar donde Daisuke cayó era un agujero que tenía un radio de alrededor de un metro que fue arrancado de la tierra por un bombardeo a baja escala hace mucho tiempo, y era un terreno quebradizo hecho de pilas de hueso.

Los huesos fueron aplastados y destruidos, y así, cayeron de acuerdo con la gravedad.

Su espalda fue golpeada muchas veces.

Desde el espacio subterráneo, con la colisión del suelo allí, el aire salió de los pulmones de Daisuke, sin tomar en cuenta su voluntad.

Al mismo tiempo, ***CRACK*** , hubo un sonido desagradable.

Fue el sonido de sus costillas siendo quebradas.

La herida en su hombro y las costillas trituradas.

Desde su cerebro, las señales eléctricas que estaban siendo enviadas ya no podían procesar el concepto de dolor; él estaba en ese tipo de situación.

Cuando miró hacia arriba, el Rey Sin Vida, miró hacia abajo desde el borde del agujero y, después de un vistazo, vio que se había ido a algún lugar.

No se sabía por qué el monstruo se fue sin continuar su ataque.

Pero, todavía, sin importar si estaba el monstruo o no; eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su vida estaba en peligro.

 **Pov Daisuke**

la pérdida de sangre…es lo peor.

De mis heridas en el hombro, podía sentir la rápida disminución de la temperatura corporal. Ahh… ya es… estoy….

 **-N….-** Cuando me di cuenta, estaba rodeado por un espacio cubierto de partículas de color plateado.

Las partículas de plata se balanceaban débilmente, pero esto, básicamente era un espacio que estaba rodeado de oscuridad negra.

Parece que este lugar fue construido de dos pisos. El suelo en el que estaba antes se encuentra en la etapa superior, y el lugar donde se encuentra ahora es la etapa inferior.

 **-Hay una cueva de piedra caliza incluso debajo….-** El aire helado se sentía bien alrededor de sus heridas. Y allí, inmediatamente revise mi herida en el hombro.

 **-Uwa… ¿Qué…es esto?-** Debajo de mi armadura hecha jirones, se puede ver que mis heridas se habían cerrado, no, más exactamente, se estaban cerrando.

Mi carne se juntaba, siendo totalmente visible y el sistema de piel color rosa estaba siendo cubierto por uno nuevo color rojo.

Y, sólo alrededor de mis heridas, las partículas de color plateado que volaban alrededor, desde hace un rato tenían una densidad extrañamente más profunda.

Me levante y note una extraña sensación. **-Mis costillas… Si estoy en lo correcto… antes… estaban mal… ¿Verdad?-Pero, aunque levante su zona posterior, no sintió dolor en absoluto.-¿Cuál es el significado de esto?, Mi curación es rápida pero esto es…-**

El espacio donde las partículas de color plateadas volaban alrededor, era una media cúpula que tenía un radio de alrededor de cinco metros.

Cuando mire a mi alrededor, vi un pedazo de papel que ya era casi de color marrón debido al envejecimiento.  
-…..?- comencé a leer eso.

 _ **†¡JAJA! Hola, mucho gusto, Bienvenido a esta loca mazmorra… ¿sería mejor si escribiera eso? A usted que ha venido a este lugar… ¿Es usted un Gamer que confía en sus habilidades? O tal vez, ¿un cordero muy lindo y estúpido que fue lanzado acá por él sistema sin previo aviso? O quizás, simplemente, ¿un chico normal que fue sacrificado para diversión? Bueno, eso no importa… después de todo, incluyéndome a mí, todos vamos a morir. Los seres débiles, los seres fuertes, mueren todos por igual. Aquí sólo se puede enloquecer ¡Haha! Y, sin embargo, es realmente repentino, mis habilidades especiales son**_ _ **【**_ _ **Estimación Visual**_ _ **】**_ _ **y**_ _ **【**_ _ **Vistazo al Pasado**_ _ **】**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Mis habilidades como Gamer son… ¿Puedes decirlo si digo que alrededor del nivel 200? El santo de la espada del continente, es más o menos el nivel 300, así que… bueno, yo también casi había dejado de ser humano.**_

 _ **Y… aunque lo diga yo mismo, pero tengo la confianza de que puedo superar cualquier laberinto al que entrase. No, yo tenía la confianza.**_

 _ **Después de todo, puedo mirar a través de cualquier trampa que haya, usando**_ _ **【**_ _ **Vistazo al Pasado**_ _ **】**_ _ **, y también puedo conocer las tendencias de los monstruos. Y con eso, mi nivel también es alto.**_

 _ **Si me concentrase en huir, no podría perder, y menos morir.**_

 _ **Pero, aquí es un poquito… demasiado difícil, supongo.**_

 _ **Reconoceré honestamente esto.**_

 _ **Lo subestimé.**_

 _ **De todos modos, usted quien ha llegado a este lugar; es muy afortunado. Después de todo, muy rápidamente, usted quien logró llegar a este lugar que es un área de seguridad.**_

 _ **Por cierto, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que los monstruos vengan a este lugar, y también las heridas se curarán inmediatamente ¿Por qué este tipo de espacio existe?… alguien, de algún lugar, en tiempo pasado… Quiero decir, por misericordia, lo creo.**_

 _ **Alégrate, incluso mientras tomas un café, quiero que leas esto. Y, con eso, para los Gamers que vendrán más adelante, dejaré esta nota.**_

 _ **El monstruo que encampa en la primera zona… ¿Lo viste también? Eso es una locura. Es como cuando sientes que la desgracia de otras personas sabe cómo la miel, si ves que "eso" ataca a un humano desde un lado, te reirías mientras bebes algo como un whisky.**_

 _ **Después de todo, los ataques no surten ningún efecto. Lo que sea que hagas es un desperdicio, lo que sea que hagas no lo daña.**_

 _ **Incluso la Espada Sagrada no es lo suficientemente buena, incluso el más alto nivel de ataque de rayos de cual quiere energía vital no es suficiente, incluso la condición de estado no era capaz.**_

 _ **Incluso el ataque enojado de Héroe-sama no podía hacer efecto.**_

 _ **literalmente, todos los ataques serán devorados por la habilidad del Rey No-Muerto.**_

 _ **Y, bueno, es realmente fácil verlo desde el lado observador, pero el lado que está siendo perseguido por eso, no… No podrían soportar eso. Y… no hay duda desde que lo vi con**_ _ **【**_ _ **Vistazo al Pasado**_ _ **】**_ _ **. Realmente, hagas lo que hagas no funciona.**_

 _ **Es exactamente, la cosa llamada como pesadilla, hahaha**_ _ **〜**_ _ **.¡Eso es todo, buena suerte!**_

 _ **…Bueno diciendo eso, no es que ya sepas demasiado, así que.**_

 _ **Dejaré toda la información que pueda. Sólo en unas pocas ocasiones, pudo ser mantenido a raya.**_

 _ **Así es, aunque los ataques no surten efecto… hubo un caso así.**_

 _ **Pero, ya que fue al final de una gran batalla, con todo cubierto con magias de explosiones de calor; no pude confirmar la forma específica de capturarlo.**_

 _ **Lo que era común con ellos es que fueron después de la magia de bombardeo, por lo que no se pudo confirmar lo que pasó.**_

 _ **Tampoco en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo… eso es todo.**_

 _ **El artículo que dropea se excedería el rango raro Rosando él rango leyenda.**_

 _ **Probablemente, los puntos de experiencia ganados serían demasiados… incluso yo que había superado el nivel 200, probablemente aumentaría en 100 más.**_

 _ **Bueno, hay mucha diferencia en dimensiones así que no se cual seria la experiencia que te daría.**_

 _ **los artículos que dropea el Rey Sin Vida son… todos ellos artículos irresistibles por los cuales estarías desesperado por obtener, pero, si usted tiene confianza en su velocidad…le recomiendo que debe honestamente huir.**_

 _ **De hecho, también estoy planeando hacer eso.**_

 _ **Para empezar, hasta donde pude ver en los ejemplos anteriores, aparece después de sólo 5 segundos, tras salir de la zona de seguridad.**_

 _ **Y dentro de ese tiempo… corre con todas tus fuerzas.**_

 _ **En los extremos al este, hay escaleras que conducen a la siguiente planta.**_

 _ **Si pasas la puerta por allí, al parecer ese lugar ya no estará dentro de su gestión, y por eso no te perseguiría más.**_

 _ **Por eso, te recomiendo que huyas de este piso.**_

 _ **Pues bien, realmente te deseo buena suerte. En el siguiente piso, estoy planeando dejar una nota similar, pero….. Si no estuviese ahí, por favor imagina que un montón de cosas pasaron.**_

 _ **Bueno, Adiós.**_

 _ **Por cierto, este lugar sólo cura tus heridas, por lo que igual te dará hambre.**_

 _ **Basado en lo que he visto con**_ _ **【**_ _ **Vistazo al Pasado**_ _ **】**_ _ **…**_ _ **no, no hubo necesidad de mirar huh.**_

 _ **Aquellos murieron de hambre. Bueno, es como puedes ver.†  
**_  
Después de terminar de leerlo, deje escapar un suspiro.

Cuando mire a mi alrededor, había alrededor de 20 cadáveres esqueletizados en el espacio de color plateado.

Incluso si te quedas en este lugar que es un área de seguridad, la muerte es el final.-Y… Si es así… como esta persona había escrito… Yo debería ir hacia el final, hacia el este, aunque soy poderoso la habilidad de no recibir daño por golpes o cualquier tipo de energía es algo que no puedo vencer, además su poder debe estar rondando los 18.000, no puedo creer que esta mazmorra sea tan peligrosa, él primer nivel y casi muero, lo mejor es huir, odio esas palabras- Muy amablemente, el escritor escribió en el suelo un signo con los puntos cardinales, este-oeste-sur-norte.

Es sólo una persona amable, o una persona que estaba de buen humor como había escrito, o tal vez… Tiene un objetivo diferente.

 **-Bien, eso es lo suficientemente bueno- Me puse de pie completamente.-Al final, está claro que quedarse aquí sólo conducirá morir por inanición; es mejor avanzar rápidamente.-  
** Luego, caminó hasta el final del espacio que estaba cubierto de partículas de color plateado.  
 **-Hasta donde pude ver en los ejemplos anteriores, aparece después de sólo 5 segundos, tras salir de la zona de seguridad. Sólo mirando, todavía estaba a 1000 metros de distancia y el Rey No-Muerto podría atraparme Pero, si no lo hago, moriré de igual forma.-  
**  
Tomando una posición de pie en cuclillas, cuando iba a correr con todos sus fuerzas.

 **-… ¿Espera un minuto? El Rey Sin Vida que vi antes con Observar… sus habilidades… anulación de daños, HP muy bajo… y…¿frágil?-** De pie en ese lugar, comencé a pensar. **-Aunque anule los ataques, ¿por qué es frágil? Y…-** Mi mente iba a 1000 por hora **-Anula los ataques… Pero… algunas veces… pudo ser arrinconado, eso fue lo que él dijo… entonces… pudo haber sucedido un caso en el que fue derrotado…..¿verdad? -** Y ahí, dentro de mi cabeza, tuve una sensación de como si hubieran encajado fragmentos de rompecabezas.… Piensa… Piensa…¡Daisuke! Esta es probablemente la primera encrucijada en la que tendrás que enfrentarte de ahora en adelante.

*Su HP es baja. Su cuerpo es frágil. Pero, no puede morir. ¿Por qué es eso? Por supuesto… porque tiene un habilidad que anula los ataques.

*Pero….. Si creo en lo que está escrito en la nota, matarlo… es posible. ¿Por qué es eso? Uno que no puede ser derrotado por cualquier ataque, es derrotado…. Por requisitos como… explosión, y… cuerpo a cuerpo…Y allí me di cuenta, sostuve mi propia respiración.

*Es cierto, es justo como lo creía… dentro de una situación de ataques explosivos y cuerpo a cuerpo, eso es posible.

Es cierto, que si "eso" es derrotado, puedo esperar un enorme aumento en mi nivel, e incluso podría dropear un objeto… tal vez, para avanzar a partir de ahora…Podría ser capaz de preparar algo…

 **– ¡Tengo que dar un paso adelante! ¡Rebasar a la muerte confiando en un débil resplandor…! ¡Para sobrevivir…!-  
**  
Y así, di un paso fuera del área de seguridad.

Lo que cubre la superficie alrededor eran los cráneos.

Me precipite hacia el primer piso con toda mi velocidad, alcanzando la posición que había simulado en mi cabeza.

Y cuando me di cuenta, estaba allí.

Un cadáver podrido vestido con harapos el Rey No-Muerto.

Como el principal perpetrador de los cadáveres en este lugar, un monstruo que tenía un rango de peligro que estaba por encima de cualquier enemigo que he tenido hasta ahora, con sus características de no poder recibir ningún ataque.

Normalmente, no es algo que yo pudiese combatir, pero, tengo un plan.

Expectativas y predicciones, conclusiones tras conclusiones. Caminar sobre muchas capas de hielo fino, e ir a través a pesar de eso.

Una operación que no era confiable al igual que una tela de araña. Pero, si no me precipito y lo no lo hago….. No podré obtener los puntos de experiencia por subyugar al Rey No-Muerto, y no obtendré sus objetos dropeados… Sin aquello no seré capaz de seguir avanzando de ahora en adelante.

 **-Antes, tan pronto como nos conocimos… Realmente me hiciste algo, eh. Maldito puto podrido.-** Al escuchar mis palabras, la boca del Rey No-Muerto se distorsionó.

Levantó su enorme guadaña que estaba sedienta de sangre, el cadáver podrido se movió **.-¡Ven ahora! ¡De esa forma!-** Y, justo cuando estaba a un metro de distancia de mi, grite.- **¡Bingo! ¡Eres un bastardo!-J** unto con sus palabras, el suelo se derrumbó.

Anteriormente, al igual que en el momento en que caí pase a través de los huesos apilados, y el Rey No-Muerto cayó de igual forma.

levante mi dedo pulgar hacia arriba y lo gire de inmediato, apuntándolo hacia abajo. - **Ahora mismo… ¡Te conviertes en un maldito pedazo de carne…!-** Desde el agujero que se creó, comprobé lo que estaba sucediendo posteriormente..

El lugar donde cayó el Rey Sin Vida, era un terreno de la cueva de piedra caliza, en donde se formaron picos de piedra con formas de espada.

El Rey No-Muerto fue empalado, mientras luchaba para salir del lugar, líquidos de color verde afloraban de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente dio su último suspiro.

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Escrito en la habilidad Observar, el Rey No-Muerto nulifica todo tipo de ataques que reconoce como tales.

Pero, sólo en los casos en los que hubo peleas o explosiones, lograron subyugarlo.

Significa, que si era atacado por algo que no reconocía, era imposible de anular.

El ser atrapado por vientos explosivos, el caer de un altura considerable, o tal vez, un ataque inesperado durante una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Esos eran probablemente, golpes fatales. Y, ahora mismo, la situación que cree, fue Caer a la muerte.

Baje y me acerque y toque el cadáver del Rey Sin Vida.

Y entonces, una cálida sensación se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. La experiencia significa, robar el poder vital del ser vivo que mataste.

Significa que esta sensación cálida era la experiencia del Rey No-Muerto.

 **-Haha… Esto es realmente ridículo… en serio… es demasiado… pero, pensando en ello de manera diferente… este monstruo es muy fuerte…-  
**  
En mi estado, mi nivel era 48.

Y allí, el cuerpo del Rey Sin Vida se dispersó, y cartas brillantes aparecieron.

Esto es a lo podrías llamar como objeto dropeado en este mundo, y es algo muy conveniente que se materializaría si lo invocas.

 ***Guadaña del Rey No-Muerto.**

 **Rango del ítem: Raro.**

 **Características: sumamente resistente y se auto repara con la sangre de las víctimas.**

 ***Resistencia a Todos los Estados Anormales.**

 **Rango de la habilidad: Raro.**

 **Características: Es solamente resistencia, no anulación.  
**  
 **-La guadaña es como la espada de Zabuza… Bueno, como se espera de un mundo de intersecciones… hay muchas cosas extrañas en él.-  
**  
Por el momento, materialice la guadaña y la puse en mi espalda al parecer se adhería sola.

 **-Resistencia a Todos los Estados Anormales …¿Qué debo hacer?…-** Y allí, recogí la última carta.

 ***Carne de No-Muerto**

 **Rango del ítem: Leyenda**

 **Características: Carne del Rey Sin Vida. Incomible. Porque un cadáver humano estaba teñido por las feroces maldiciones que los dioses malvados de la mazmorra emitieron, el monstruo que surgió fue un Rey Sin Vida.**

 **Naturalmente, su carne es un bloque de maldiciones, y los que la devoran pueden adquirir una habilidad especial. Dicho específicamente, la composición corporal cambia, y se transforma a la de un no- muerto, tu cuerpo.  
**  
Allí, sonreí… y mi boca se distorsionó.

 **-Resistencia a los Estados vino… Y el siguiente es esto huh. Es genial… el momento es demasiado bueno. Bueno, la habilidad de anular ataques no se dropeó, por lo que… eso es algo realmente lamentable…** -Allí, hice una cara hosca. **-Aunque… Si como esta carne… probablemente… no… Estaría confiando demasiado en mi suerte, pero…La posibilidad de salir de esta mazmorra debería aparecer.-** Y, al decir eso, materialice la carne podrida.

Lleno de gusanos blancos deslizándose, una carne cubierta con un líquido amarillo. Y, mientras dudaba **-Aun así… No quiero comer esto… y… esta cosa es originalmente un pedazo de cadáver humano ¿verdad? Deben estar bromeando… Esta es… una última opción… oi.-** En ese momento, dentro de mi cabeza, sentí que opciones habían emergido.

 **¿Te gustaría dejar de estar completamente vivo?  
Sí  
No  
**  
 **-Pero… Realmente, con esta estrategia… ¿Podré hacer algo? Si lo puede hacer, genial… es posible, pero… ni siquiera sé qué tipo de lugar va a ser el próximo piso… si una cosa inesperada sucede… va a ser "El fin" ¿Sabes? Pero…-** agarre mi puño. **–Es una oportunidad tan delgada como el papel, pero… si no es así, hay una probabilidad del 80%, de que moriré en el siguiente piso… si ese va a ser el caso.-  
**  
 **Sí**

Sentí un sonido electrónico que resonó en mi cabeza, y finalmente comencé a devorar la carne del no-muerto, bebí la sangre podrida.

Alrededor de mi boca, trozos de carne que estaban mezclados con gusanos blancos quedaron atascados.

Tosiendo muchas veces, pero aun así, continúe comiendo la carne podrida.

Esto es necesario, para poder sobrevivir... en el siguiente piso.

 **Nombre: Daisuke**

 **Raza: Saiyajin**

 **Edad: 13 años**

 **Título: El Gamer/ Saiyajin de clase alta**

 **Nivel: 48**

 **EXP: 9.500/ 37.000**

 **Hp: 35.000/35.000**

 **Ki: 32.000/32.000**

 **Str: 1.000**

 **Dex: 950**

 **Int: 67**

 **Wis: 40**

 **Nivel de poder: 25.000**

 **Puntos para gastar:**

 **Z: 20**

 **Mejora:200**

 **Daisuke es el segundo hijo de Bardack(no es hijo de Gine, se desconoce quien es su madre por ahora.)y nieto adoptivo de Son Gohan, hermano menor de Raditz y hermano mayor de Kakarotto por unos meses, es un guerrero de clase alta siendo sólo opacado por el príncipe Vegeta, llegó ala tierra junto con Kakarotto tras la destrucción de su planeta, actualmente es discípulo de Muten Roshi junto con su hermano .**

 **Atributos:**

 **Saiyajin de clase alta: Naces con un poder que te clasifica como un guerrero de clase alta y te da paso a una vida de nobleza.**

 **Prodigio: Eres un prodigio nunca antes visto, tienes una talento excepcional y aprendes el doble de rápido del resto de saiyajins.**

 **Bañado en zenkais: Fuiste procreado durante una noche de luna llena y en modo ozaru, tus zenkais son interminables y causan mayor aumento de poder.**

 **Control de tu mente: Puedes controlar el estado ozaru con una increíble facilidad.**

 **Pubertad adelantada: tu pubertad se adelanta y por consiguiente creces en altura y fuerza, también comenzarás a sentir que tus hormonas son más agresivas, las mujeres te comienzan a atraer.**

 **Berserker: cuando el Hp es menor al 20% tus estadísticas y poder aumenta un 50% pero tus pensamientos se pueden ver nublados por la furia.**

 **Carne de No-Muerto: Carne del Rey Sin Vida. Incomible. Porque un cadáver humano estaba teñido por las feroces maldiciones que los dioses malvados de la mazmorra emitieron, el monstruo que surgió fue un Rey Sin Vida.**

 **Naturalmente, su carne es un bloque de maldiciones, y los que la devoran pueden adquirir una habilidad especial. Dicho específicamente, la composición corporal cambia, y se transforma a la de un no- muerto, tu cuerpo.**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Observar: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Mente Gamer: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Cuerpo Gamer: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **La cola no es mi debilidad : Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Piedra-Papel-Tijera: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Kamehameha.: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Cuatro Virtudes Tortuga: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Calma Escuela Tortuga: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Puño loco: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Súper Kamehameha: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Ozaru: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Regeneración: Nvl 3.**

 **Ojos blutz: Nvl 5.**

 **Vuelo: Nvl 7.**

 **Ilusión de Imagen: Nvl 10 Max.**

 **Resistencia a Todos los Estados Anormales: Nvl 10 Max.**

 _ **Fin del capitulo.**_

 _ **Muy bien chicos díganme que les pareció este capítulo, quise hacer algo donde Daisuke este cerca de la muerte y que mejor que esta mazmorra, él primer enemigo ya es tan fuerte como vegeta pero con una habilidad muy OP.**_

 _ **Denme sus sugerencias, él próximo capitulo habrá un timé skip para él nivel 10 de esta mazmorra donde por fin Daisuke saldrá de la mazmorra y luego otro timé skip hasta él torneo, creo que les gustara mucho.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir saludos.**_


End file.
